Reunion
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: She gave birth to his daughter while he was marooned on an unknown island for five years. Even though it was almost impossible to breathe without him, her life went on & she tried her best to raise the child he would never know. Or so she thought until one of his friends burst in through the door, stating that he was alive & coming home. To her. To them. To their family. Olicity.
1. Breathe

**Rising**

"Mama!" called out a girlish voice.

Felicity Smoak looked up and smiled widely, waving the little girl over to her. "Yes, baby?" she asked, ruffling a hand through her daughter's messy blonde hair. "How can I be of help to you, Miss Queen?"

Amelia Olivia Queen laughed. "I don't need no help, silly," she said loudly, making her way onto her mother's lap, silently telling her that it wasn't time for work any more. It'd been a while since her mother had been busy with her tablet, from what Amelia had concluded, and now, it was time for a break; a break that preferably included whipping up home-made ice-cream sundaes. "I just want a huggy."

Felicity obliged instantly. She placed her tablet to the side, stretched her arms forward as she enveloped her child into a tight embrace. "There you go," she said, plopping a kiss on to the top of Amelia's head. A feeling of warmth bubbled all over her body as she watched her daughter make herself comfortable in her arms.

It felt good. To have a child that loved her so much. Moments like these certainly made her forget any pain she'd gone through with (and over) her daughter's father in the past.

Oliver would've loved this, she thought, trying to ignore the stinging behind her eyes as she thought of her deceased boyfriend. Or hated it, added a cruel voice from the back of her head. As said in the words of said deceased boyfriend's best friend, Tommy Merlyn, Felicity finding herself pregnant with Oliver Queen's daughter was the universe's way of incurring revenge on the womanizing billionaire.

Considering the amount of women the Queen heir had been with, it was fitting that he was granted a , he'd been a womanizer before he met Felicity_. _And how could Amelia be a form of revenge to the man who never got a chance to be her father? The universe was unkind as proven by the way it snatched Oliver from his family. Ruthlessly took him away in a way that didn't give them an opportunity to properly mourn his untimely demise. After all, they'd never found the body, had they?

***o*o***

_"You changed me, didn't you, woman?" he'd said accusingly._

_She'd only smirked in response. "I didn't force you to do anything," she'd replied back, watching as he raised their entwined hands to his lips._

_"First, you messed with my computer, then my Aston..." he said in mock-admonishment," and then captured my heart, eh, Smoak?"_

_"Not like you were complaining, handsome."_

_"Who said I was?" he said, suddenly pining her against the wall. _

_"Oliver!" she exclaimed in outrage._

_"You're not complaining either."_

_"Yes, I am. Your parents are at home and this is completely inappropria-"_

_He cut her off in between. "Shut up," he said, smashing his lips against her._

***o*o***

If only said billionaire could have lived to meet his baby girl. If only the Queen's Gambit hadn't crashed five years ago.

If only they'd had more time together... she could have had another chance to tell Oliver that she loved him. That she really wanted to be his wife one day. That she accepted his past and didn't want anything more than his presence in their present.

But she couldn't because he was gone.

He was dead.

Lifeless.

He'd died at the age of twenty three, having left a daughter behind- a little girl who reminded everyone of Oliver and took her mother's breath away in every sense of the expression.

Amelia was perfect- just like the father she never knew.

Felicity shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were surfacing in her mind as she sat still, unable to help herself. Oliver's fifth death anniversary was just right around the corner and her wounds were just as raw as they were the day she heard the news.

It stung to know that she wouldn't see him again.

Every fragment of her soul screamed at her, and at him and at their fate.

It wasn't fair.

Every glance at Amelia; every moment spent with her was a constant reminder of the man Felicity had loved and lost. As much as she fiercely loved her daughter, the blonde woman couldn't help but wonder what her life would've been if she hadn't gotten pregnant.

A humourless chuckle escaped her throat as she envisioned what would have happened.

She would've fallen apart.

Even with his child, she almost had but the baby... the baby made her want to live and to breathe during her darkest hours.

It was as simple as that.

Losing Oliver was hard enough but learning that she was pregnant with his child gave her a reason to live. Renewed her hope. Told her to go on. To accept his friends and family's support. Reminded her to be strong and most importantly, gave her purpose.

She remembered every single moment of her pregnancy, from the moment she found out about the baby to the moment she gave birth in the hospital, every single small moment passing fleeting through her head, reminding her that she wasn't alone and that she was going to be okay, even if it didn't feel like it. Watching her stomach protrude had made her swell with joy at the fact that his baby was living inside her. Every round of morning sickness, every kick in the middle of the night, every tear she'd shed over him; it was all worth it knowing that she had a piece of him left with her.

***o*o***

Wouldn't he have been proud? Happy? Wouldn't he have adorned the biggest of grins as he watched her body change to cater to the needs of their growing baby? Wouldn't he have lent her his shirts and sweatpants when her belly didn't allow her to fit into her own clothing? Wouldn't he have helped her in choosing a name? Wouldn't he have kissed her and her protruding stomach every night, reminding them that he loved them both?

A tiny tear trickled down her cheek before she could stop it.

"Mama?" Amelia asked with concern.

Felicity frantically wiped her cheek. "I'm okay," she lied.

Amelia tightened her grip around her mother. "Why are you sad?" she asked inquisitively. It had to be something big. Her mama had a habit of hiding h her feelings when she was upset.

"I miss your daddy," answered Felicity softly, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I miss him so so much."

"Tis okay," mumbled Amelia, hiding her face in her mother's hair. The mere mention of her father bothered her at times because she wished she knew him. Wished he knew her. Wished he was with her and her mama. It would've been so much better. "Miss him too."

That caught Felicity's attention and made her want to scream. What kind of mother was she- having a semi- breakdown in front of her child? It wasn't right. She knew it. Hated it too.

Laurel Lance burst into the room, slamming the door behind her. "Felicity!" she all but shouted, hurtling over to the mother-daughter duo. "I came as soon as I heard. Oh my god, I can't believe it. Can't believe it..."

"Aunt Laurie," chirped Amelia. "Hi."

"Hi sweetheart," said Laurel, all the while squeezing Felicity's hand.

"What's going on?" asked Felicity, taken aback by Laurel's lack of composure. The brunette was always so put together and considering how she was still immaculately dressed in a dress shirt and pants indicated that she'd come straight from office.

Laurel's eyes widened. "You don't know," she whispered in horror.

"Know what?"

"He's alive."

Who?

Felicity's stomach tightened. What did this mean? Her heart pounded frantically as she deposited Amelia to her feet, only to shakily stand up herself.

"They found Oliver," continued the other woman. "He's alive, Lis. He's alive."

With that being said, Felicity stood up. Eyes shut, her surroundings began to shift around her as she wobbled slightly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It's been five years, she thought silently, as a wave of nausea overcame her.

She was going to throw up. She was quite sure that her guts would spill across the rug she'd bought a month ago.

Or so she thought as she collapsed to the ground a mere second later.

"Tommy!" yelled Laurel to the man standing near the door, while Amelia let out a shriek.

This was going to be an interesting family reunion.

** I like to ponder over the what-if's. I love Olicity. **

**Reviews are love.**

**Merry Christmas, lovelies. **


	2. Hi

***o*o***

_"I'm pregnant, Tommy," Felicity's voice shook uncontrollably as she spoke, pacing around the room. "I didn't know till yesterday. Oliver...He didn't know either. I mean, how could he have known if I didn't even know?" Her eyes were red and her usually neat hair was out of place. Tommy had arrived about fifteen minutes ago, after continuously calling her throughout the day, to no avail. He'd needed to see for himself that she was okay. _

_And maybe he'd been desperate for some company too. Specifically someone who understood what he was going through; how he felt as though a part of him no longer belonged to him any more. It was an out of body experience. As far as he and Oliver had been concerned, they were brothers. Biology didn't matter in this case. _

_ "He's gone and I'm all alone," continued the blonde. "I- I have to raise this baby on my own. Without him and man, oh, man, I'm going to screw up. Big time. It's not like I'm ready for this! I can't-"_

_"No!" exclaimed Tommy, rising to his feet and rushing to her side. Pulling her towards himself, he embraced her, his hand casually resting at the small of her back. "You're not alone, F..." He was surprised how he could even speak. "You have me. Moira is going to be ecstatic, and so is Thea. Laurel and I'll probably end up fighting over who gets to spend more time with Ollie Jr and we're all going to pull through for him, okay?" He paused only when Felicity slightly warmed to his embrace and hesitantly placed her head on his shoulder._

_"I need him," she all but whimpered; her hands wrapped around his neck. "I can't do this without him."_

_I need him too, thought Tommy mournfully. "This isn't going to be easy," he admitted, toying with a strand of her hair, "but you have me. You have us and I think we'll make a pretty damn good support team. Between all of us, you won't have to do this on your own." He wasn't going to let her do this on her own. What kind of man would he be if he allowed his best friend's son... or daughter suffer just because Oliver wasn't going to be a part of his or her life? _

_Uncle T to the rescue, he thought disdainfully. He'd always disliked kids but now wasn't the time to dwell about it. This was different. This wasn't his kid. This was his best friend's kid._

_A kid that deserved to know about his dad._

_"I'm here for you," he continued. _

_Felicity shook her head. "I appreciate the sentiment, Tommy," she choked out. "But I need Oliver. It's like someone's pulled my heart out and stabbed it with a blade. I feel empty. Completely hollow. Which itself is strange how a kid is inside me at the moment but that's not the point. I'll be a shitty mother. I already know that I've failed myself. I mean, come on, do you really think I'll be able to go back to college this fall?" How would she be able to support a baby if she didn't get her degree and considering that she was twenty years old (and pregnant), obstacles were throwing themselves left, right and centre. "My baby won't have a father."_

_"This won't count for a lot, Felicity," he began seriously. Seriousness was a strange way of describing a man who didn't even know the meaning of the word until he'd lost his best friend. Didn't ever care about anything. Didn't give a damn about responsibilities. Lived a perpetual bachelor's life. Lived to live. Lived to party. Lived to drown in music and alcohol. Lived for the mere sake of living. Not that there was any meaning there with it. Tommy didn't believe that he had a purpose," but your baby may not have a father... and I'm surely not a replacement of any kind but I'm here." He took a few steps away from her. "And I'm going to be here. No matter what happens. Your son or daughter won't have to go through what you did, okay?" _

_He recalled being told that Felicity's father- an army man- was killed in action when she was two._

_With that being said, Tommy headed out of the room. It was getting difficult to breathe, he thought angrily, leaning against the wall outside Felicity's bedroom. Catching sight of a flower display in the hallway, he picked up the vase and tossed it down the hall, watching in satisfaction as the expensive glass shattered into pieces- which was a decent depiction of Felicity's state of heart. As well as his._

_What was the point of having so much money if it couldn't bring Oliver back?_

_What was the point?_

**_*o*o*_**

Felicity was on auto-pilot. She didn't know where she was going. She knew she was heading towards Oliver, who was most probably in a private room at Starling City General. She was going to be with him in a short while. She'd be able to confirm that he was there, alive. He was breathing. Waiting for her. He was okay.

She needed to see him,

Tommy had a tight hold over her as he directed her to Oliver's room, both of them running as fast as their feet could possibly carry them. Oliver was alive. He was alive.

She couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it till she saw him and was seated by his side. Or preferably in his lap.

Her heart was ready to fly out of her chest at the rate it was soaring.

Then they stopped.

"Is this it?" questioned Felicity.

The man at the door nodded at her while Tommy shrunk back. "Diggle?" he said in confusion.

John Diggle nodded once again. "As per Mrs. Steele's instructions, I'm to be her son's personal bodyguard from this point on-" his voice trailed off as he relayed Moira's words to Tommy. "She called me as soon as Mr. Queen arrived in the perimeters of this building."

"I see," replied Tommy thoughtfully, sparing a glance at Felicity, who (by the looks of it) was close to doing something drastic. Like perhaps thinking of ways how to knock down the door- the current barrier- between her and Oliver. He turned to her. "I think you should go in first," he said, knowing how desperately she wanted to be with Oliver. "I'll come in a while."

"Are you sure you don't want to be there?" she asked.

"Nah," smiled Tommy. "I'll go next." He wanted her to go in on her own. She deserved that much. Needed it. He wanted it for her.

"Okay."

Her hand reached the door knob and in a flash, she was in the room.

He was sleeping, she realized, as soon as she caught view of him. Propped up with an army of pillows behind him, her Oliver was sleeping. He looked the same, was her conclusion as she did a mental inventory of how he looked the last time she saw him and comparing him to now, he seemed okay. Physically, at least, she amended. A shudder ran through her spine as she caught sight of a deep gash on his arm. It was covered in some sort of ointment and had healed to an extent but still, it looked painful. How had he gotten hurt? Were there more injuries?

Oh Ollie.

What did you go through?

Will you be okay?

Her heart fluttered as she moved closer to him, making space for herself on his bed. Her hand almost instinctively caught a hold of his and her whole body froze as they touched. She gently placed her head down on his chest, revelling in his smell as she climbed next to him, wrapping one arm around his torso. It was still the same as she remembered. It had changed slightly since she'd last seen him but it was still the same too. This was her Oliver.

He was home.

And so was she.

**If there's a demand for something, I don't mind being a supplier.**


	3. Home is where the heart is

"Hi," murmured Felicity, her voice barely audible.

Oliver blinked as he took in the surroundings around him. "Felicity?" he said hoarsely.

She flung her arms around him. "I've missed you so much," she cried out. "I've been a mess, Oliver. An utter mess without you. I was so close to losing my way and crashing but... I... oh, why?!"

He blinked once again. "W-water," he croaked, gesturing to a bottle. He wouldn't be able to keep up with her if his throat continued to remain so dry. Felicity could talk. A lot. As much as he wanted to re-live through it all again, he couldn't do it when he was completely out of it. Completely drained.

"Of course!" she instantly poured some into a paper cup and watched as he downed it in a single gulp.

"This was unnecessary," he complained a moment later, pulling at his IV. They had no reason to sedate him.

But they had.

So much for wanting to head back to civilization...

Felicity's lower lip trembled. "At least some things haven't changed," she said under her breath, knowing how Oliver always hated hospitals. Detested them from the bottom of his core.

Oliver cautiously placed his thumb along Felicity's jaw, stroking at it softly while wanting to bury his face into her hair. To familiarize himself with what he'd craved so badly over the last few years. It was surreal. Unbelievable. "You kept me going," he said.

"I didn't have any hope," said Felicity. "I didn't believe-"

He looked at her.

"I thought you were dead," she said, guilt lacing her voice as she looked at him. "I shouldn't have believed it so easily..." She sounded miserable, he noted, hating that she would think that way. It was out of her hands. His hands had been tied too. This was how it was supposed to be, regardless of how big of an injustice it was for so many years to be snatched away from them. This was life. Their lives. These were two different lives that they'd been living. "I should have searched and searched and...made sure before watching the pallbearers lower an empty coffin, with your name engraved on the headstone, into the ground."

"You couldn't have known." It was better that way. Even if he didn't like it.

"I wish I did." Of course. She'd want that.

So much time- wasted, thought Felicity.

"How've you been?" he asked lightly, casually lifting her hand in the air, as if looking for a wedding ring.

Felicity's eyes widened at that. She'd dated. Or tried to date. Tried to move on. Tried to find love. But. It hadn't worked. She couldn't forget him when he was such a significant part of her. Of Amelia. No one was good enough. No one was funny enough. No one could measure up to him. She went through a few men here and there but never did it feel right.

All of it was wrong.

All of them were wrong.

She didn't need them even if Amelia had always wanted a father. How could she provide that, knowing she'd never gotten over the man, without whom Amelia's existence wouldn't have been possible.

"F, it's okay," he said, "as much as it's killing me to imagine you with someone else, you deserve to be happy." He mean that. Truly. Sincerely. The last few years had taught him a few things. Patience and sacrifice being a few of them. Even if he wasn't particularly fond of these characteristics. "That doesn't mean you have to remove your rings to spare your suddenly-resurrected-ex-boyfriend's non-existent feelings. I don't think your husband would appreciate that."

"I'm not married."

"Engaged?"

"No." She'd refused the only proposal she'd ever received.

"Dating?" he said, restraining the urge to spit. He was a different man now but that didn't mean he was a saint too. No way.

"Oliver, I'm single."

I'm yours- is what she actually wanted to say.

"Really?" he made a face, although his insides finally started to relax. She was being honest. He knew her well enough and his Felicity couldn't lie to save her life but then again, this Felicity wasn't his Felicity. She'd changed. Just like he'd had. Time was to blame. Distance had caused them both too much pain. "That's hard to believe."

She opened her mouth to respond when a doctor popped in, a clipboard in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Oliver Queen," greeted the grandmotherly woman.

Oliver waved in her direction. "What's the verdict, doc?" he asked.

"You'll live."

"I gathered that much," he said, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. "Being shipwrecked isn't enough to take me down, eh?"

"Clearly," came Dr. Cameron's reply. "You're a very lucky young man."

"That I am," nodded Oliver.

"How's Amelia?" inquired the doctor, as if finally noticing Felicity's presence in the room.

"Who?" asked Oliver, his interest apparent on his face.

"She's great. Thanks for asking," Felicity murmured a string of curses under her breath. This wasn't the right way to tell a man he's a father, was it? Certainly not. No. Not at all. What happened to not mentioning emotional/personal matters in front of your patient? Well, not as if Dr. Cameron had outright told Oliver he was a father but she'd made him curious about something. Or more specifically a someone. A someone that belonged to him and her. A someone that was theirs even if she often felt as if this someone was more his than hers.

"I was getting there, Ollie," said Felicity; his old nickname escaping her lips with a sigh, once the doctor had left them on their own. "Amelia is my daughter."

"Oh," he said dumbly, concealing a flurry of emotions that were ready to burst. He'd been expecting this. On a subconscious level.

Not that he wanted it to be reality.

"Our daughter, actually," she completed a second later.

"Huh?" he couldn't have heard her properly. What had she just said?

...

"Congratulations!" she said weakly. "You're a daddy."

Giving him a few minutes to digest her announcement, Felicity dug into her purse, only to extract her wallet- which contained a picture of her baby girl. "Here," she said, handing him a recent picture taken by Thea, over Christmas. "That's her."

"It's like someone's thrown me in a bathtub full of icy cold water," he said. Wow. This was too much. Too surprising. Too unimaginable. When he'd envisioned her with children, he'd seen her with a kid or two that she loved (and he loved by extension too) but never had he thought that he'd come back home. To find out that she was the mother of a child that was his.

He was a father.

A father.

To a little girl.

Amelia.

"I'm sorry to break it to you this way. I should've waited but Dr. Cameron asked about her in-front of you and I-"

"She's mine, huh?" said Oliver in what Felicity could have sworn was awe.

"Her fifth birthday is next week," said Felicity as form of confirmation, staring at his face for a reaction.

"She looks like you."

Felicity shook her head. Amelia was Oliver's mini-me. "Not at all. A part from my hair, she's all you. Amelia Olivia Queen."

"Olivia?" he raised an eyebrow at the female version of his name. "Queen?"

"A tribute to you," she shrugged. "I was okay with Amelia Queen. Tommy thought it was a nice idea to give her a middle name. Said that connected her to you. For someone who likes to pose as an idiot all the time, he's really smart. Has good ideas too."

"She has my name."

It was a statement.

An observation.

"I couldn't deny her that, could I?"

"F, I don't know what to say."

He really didn't. He was perplexed.

He knew he'd get to see Felicity and if he were lucky, would get to hold her in his arms. To breathe her in. To temporarily forget what he'd seen and done and been through.

He planned to see her. Hold her. Then let her get on with her life. While he tried to follow his father's instructions. To do something big. Something that would require him and his dedication. Something that would give him a reason to live because he thought he'd have to let go of the one woman he loved.

But this...

This discovery threw his whole world off its axis.

"So don't say anything," she answered. "It's a lot to take in, trust me."

"Tell me about her..."

"Oh, she's a trouble maker," began Felicity. "Tommy is her godfather. Laurel's godmother. Moira adores her, dotes on her. Amelia and Thea are as thick as thieves. If we left the two of them together, I'm sure the Queens would end up bankrupt." She smiled a watery smile. "Her grin is identical to yours. He very aura exudes trouble but Oliver, she's got a heart of gold and maybe I'm biased, seeing how I gave birth to her, but she's gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful."

"Just like her mother," came Oliver's reply, staring at Felicity's face as though he were a blind man watching the sun for the first time.

"You're biased too."

"I'm allowed to be..." he paused. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"For ever setting foot on the Gambit."

"I'll second that," she said. "I'm sorry for every letting you leave."

"I'm never going to leave again," he vowed, his expression hardening over the mere thought of ever being separated from Felicity ever again. "I know I have a lot of time to make up for, but I'll do it. We'll do it. We'll make it work, won't we, F? Against all the odds?"

"Yes, that's us..." came her resolute reply. "I'm never letting go of you again."

"I'll hold you to it," said Oliver, beckoning her to come closer. Ignoring the burning sensation in his back, he sat up straight to place his lips against Felicity's forehead. "I thought of you, every day. When things got tough, I just imagined that you were there with me and whatever shit I was stuck in seemed okay. It was fine. I was fine. It seemed bearable. Seemed okay. The fact that I knew you were safe and sound at home, in Starling City, I was okay. I was okay and-"

Felicity didn't allow him to complete his sentence as she pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

Running a thumb along her face again, Oliver half-smiled. "Doesn't everybody?"

That earned him a swat on his left shoulder. "Ollie!" she reprimanded, bursting with joy over having him intact and alive, with her. He was still her Ollie, as damaged as he was now. He was still her Oliver and even though everything had changed, that was something that remained the same.

"I love you too, F," he replied, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "I love you too."

"Hate to break the reunion guys," said Tommy, entering through the door, one hand covering his eyes. "Is the coast clear? I really don't want to be scarred for life-"

** Thanks for the feedback, guys. ****It means the world to me.**


	4. Continuation

"So, my daddy isn't in heaven?" questioned Amelia, stuffing both her hands into the pockets of her green dress, which her mother had bought for her the previous week.

Laurel hid a smile. "Yes," she said in confirmation. "He's going to be with you and your mommy now." She snuck a peek at her watch, only to see that it had been an hour since Tommy had accompanied Felicity to Starling General.

"Is he going to live with us?" continued the little girl.

I guess so, thought Laurel, but she didn't voice it out loud. With Oliver and Felicity, anything was possible and she prefered not to a make comment on their future plans in front of the daughter Oliver had yet to meet. "That your mom can tell you, baby," she replied, easily scoping up the blonde into her arms. "She's with Uncle Tommy and your daddy at the hospital right now."

"He's sick?" the alarm in Amelia's voice was evident.

"It's just a caution," replied Laurel. "It's just in case...According to Tommy, Oliver's going to be perfectly fine."

Amelia grinned at that. "That's good!" she said in delight. "Now Mama won't cry over him."

Laurel suppressed a grimace at the statement. "You've heard her cry?" she asked softly.

"Yep," Amelia's voice was solemn. Strange for a four year old girl. "She puts me to my bed and gaves me a kissy-kiss."

"Gives you a kissy-kiss," the older woman couldn't help but correct.

Amelia made a face. "Then she goes to her bed and sometimes I wakes up at night to pee-pee and go wake up Mama cause I needs her sometimes and her eyes go all red!"

"How many times has this happened?" asked Laurel guiltily. What kind of friend was she if she wasn't aware of the turmoil Felicity was enduring after all these years? Thinking back to the day when Oliver introduced her and Tommy to the latest female in his life, she'd scoffed and wondered how long the blonde (aka MIT college girl, Felicity Smoak) was going to remain in his life. She'd given it a week. Tommy, on the otherhand, had a different line of thought. He believed this relationship was different, to which, Laurel had burst out laughing. She'd known Oliver ever since she was a kid and liked to think of him as her best friend even though she'd never admit it to his bratty face. She hadn't been sure about many things in her life but one thing that was clear to her was that Oliver and Felicity weren't going to last.

Oh. How wrong had she been, she thought wryly. They did last... until they were thrown apart, that is, and she was confident that Felicity was the only woman Oliver had ever loved.

***O*O**

_"You're in love with her, aren't you?" yelled Tommy, slamming his glass of wine against the table counter._

_Laurel nudged his elbow, urging him to quiet down._

_"This is important, Laurie!" exclaimed Tommy, looking between the tall woman seated next to him and then to Oliver, who was pacing across the Merlyn's private bar. "Are you fucking with me?! You, Oliver Queen, are serious about a chick? A nerdy blonde chick, for that matter. Please tell me this your way of messing with me!"_

_Oliver snarled. "Shut up, Thomas," he replied, rolling his eyes as he walked towards the counter, only to raise Tommy's long forgotten glass to his own mouth. "Your input isn't needed here."_

_Tommy's jaw dropped. "He's serious," he said, turning to Laurel._

_Laurel huffed in annoyance. "Do you actually believe that?" she arched an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe, Tom. He's been with her for what, three weeks? So, he's broken a record or two and hasn't been cheating (or chasing anything that posses boobs) but that doesn't constitute as love. Not in my book, at least."_

_Tommy disregarded what she'd just said. "Wow, this is fucked, man. Truly fucked," he whistled. "I never thought I'd be unfortunate enough to live to see the day my wing-man would be head over heels over a chick. Holy shit! Does this mean you're growing up?!"_

_Oliver's fists clenched and for once, he wished he had another set of friends; friends who took him serious every once in a while. "I care about her," was all he offered._

_Laurel stiffened. "You care about her?" she repeated, turning her glare onto him. "Ollie, I get it that you're into the whole innocent slash sexy librarian look these days and trying to live your fantasy, fetish or whatever it is, but you need to be realistic. Felicity's completely different from what you usually go for."_

_"That's why she's special," came his reply as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed out of Tommy's bachelor's pad._

_"I need another drink!" moaned Tommy. "I can already see it now. A few months from now, our boy is gonna show up at my doorstep, requesting my presence as Best Man. For his wedding."_

_Laurel punched him in the chest. "You might be right," she said, shocked to her very core. "But hey, wait? Didn't you say you could see her remaining in his life for a long time?"_

_"I don't know, woman. I was probably drunk."_

***o*o**

"I want to meet her," said Oliver eagerly, his voice showed his desperateness.

"I've already asked Laurel to bring her here," replied Felicity, pulling out her phone, to type a quick text to the woman in question. "I'm sure they're on their way."

"You friends with Laurel?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Felicity, a hint of a smile playing out on her face.

"Uh, yes."

"She's changed, Ollie," she explained. "We've all changed. Come on, who would've thought Tommy would ever give up the playboy life to wear a suit and go to work every single day? Who would've thought Laurel would learn to let loose a bit and not be so uptight?"

"Uptight isn't the word I'd use."

"You'd use bitch."

"I wouldn't be so blunt about it."

"Oh, yes, you would."

"Maybe."

There was a pause. A moment of silence engulfed them until Felicity spoke up again. "Tommy...is in love with her," she confided.

"I didn't see that coming," replied Oliver.

"No one did," answered Felicity, "but Laurel doesn't return his feelings. She's dating someone else and that's destroyed her friendship with Tommy."

"Anyone I know?"

"Some guy named Barry Allen."

Oliver snorted. "Barry?"

"You know him?"

"No."

"Then?!"

"He's not good enough for her."

"And Tommy is?" shot back Felicity.

"There's no one better than him and I'm not saying that as his best friend, F. I'm saying that as the observant guy who was marooned on an island and isn't dumb enough to ignore the truth." It had only been fifteen minutes or so since Tommy had departed the room, making an excuse about making a call to his assistant about a meeting but then again, he could have been lying. He did hear that Laurel was on her way. "He cares about her."

"Caring about someone isn't enough."

"It starts out that way," said Oliver, a reminiscent gleam making itself known to his face. "A small spark can ignite a fire, F."

"Since when did you get so wise?"

"Since I got stuck on a god-forsaken island, I guess."

"Oliver..." Felicity bit back another round of tears.

"But it's alright," he continued. "I'm back now, aren't I? I have a renewed purpose. A new life to live. This'll be a chance to make use of my new-found wisdom, in the best way possible."

"What do you mean?"

Oliver almost smiled. "I've got a lot to take care of now."

So many responsibilities now lay on his already burdened shoulders.

Starling City needed to be saved, didn't it? Just because he had a kid now, didn't mean that his plans had to be cancelled.

He would just have to be extra careful.

**Reviews are the only things that convince me to continue forth. **


	5. So

"Hi," said Amelia, her hand firmly en-clasped in Laurel's.

"Hi Ames," replied Felicity, beckoning her daughter over to Oliver, whose line of sight was transfixed on the little girl in the room.

Laurel rushed over to Oliver's bedside, only to slap his face. "Never do that again, Queen," she all but growled.

"It's nice to see you too, Laurel," he said, nursing a hand to his wound. "It's good to learn that you're still the same."

A look of understanding passed between the two as Oliver opened his arms widely, only for Laurel to give him a tight squeeze. "We missed you, fucker," she whispered in his ear, too low for anyone else to hear.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you too, bitch," he replied.

Amelia stood still- staring at her father. "Come here, sweetheart," called out her mother, a tentative edge apparent in her tone.

The young blonde shifted her feet, tightly clutching her stuffed rabbit. "Bunny says hi!" she said, shyly, looking towards Oliver with eager, bright eyes. He looked just like he did in all his pictures, she thought, and turns out, her Mama was right: he was very handsome indeed (and he looked very serious too)- just like her Uncle Tommy.

"Hello Amelia," said Oliver, the tension in his jaw was very visible as he watched his daughter walk over to him but then he realized the way her name rolled off his tongue and it felt easy; almost as if it was natural for him to call her. It didn't feel as if he was speaking to her for the first time.

It felt normal.

Felicity's fingers crossed together as Amelia attempted to climb up the bed. She made no move to help her, knowing that the determined look on the child's face was warning enough for her to not intervene. Laurel covertly slipped out, wanting to give Amelia her first moment as a family, only to bump into Tommy, who was lurking outside the door.

***o*o***  
"He's shocked," she commented, gratefully accepting a sip from his styro-foam cup of coffee.

"I'd be shocked, too," he said, taking a place next to her, on the cold, hard tiles of the hospital floor. "I'm really happy though, Laur."

"I know what you mean," said Laurel, tucking one leg under the other, shifting closer to Tommy. "They deserve this. After all this time, they deserve to be a family."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking away almost wistfully. "This is some sight to see. Ollie Queen as a dad? Man, now that he's back, Amelia's never going to have a boyfriend."

Laurel smirked, throwing her head back as a genuine bout of laughter escaped her lips. "It's not like you were going to let her date, anyway," she said almost fondly. "Nothing's changed."

"It's relieving to know I have some support now. I just can't even think of her dating, Laurie. She's like a daughter to me and fuck it all, why are we even discussing this? She's just a kid and she's got a long way to go before Oliver and I chase off prospective suitors."

"Prospective suitors?" Laurel snickered.

"What?" exclaimed Tommy. "I can see it already. Arrogant little fuckers, with their panty-dropping grins, trying to take the world by storm. Their only mission or goal in life: screwing around with girls and their hearts."

"Isn't that just a description of you?" And 'pre-Felicity' Oliver, she added as an afterthought.

"We're reformed fuckers," he defended.

"If you say so..." said Laurel innocently.

***o*o**

There were no words said as Amelia climbed onto her father's lap and looked up to get a better view at his face. Oliver automatically made space for her in his arms and began to notice the similarities between them. Apart from the curls of short blonde hair that reached till her chin, Amelia looked just like him. Felicity was right.

Their resemblance was uncanny. No one could deny that this was his daughter. He knew it and his heart swelled at the thought of such a pure, beautiful person, being half his. Mournfully, he wondered how much he'd missed over the past few years. From first steps to first words, he'd missed to all and that was an irreplaceable part of Amelia's life that he would know nothing about, a part from second-hand knowledge from friends and family.

He hesitantly held onto her hand, bringing her small fingers into his considerably larger ones. He placed a small kiss on the top of her pinky. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

Amelia's smile widened.

He took that as a 'yes'.

"I didn't know you before today, Amelia," he couldn't get enough of saying her name. "But it feels as if I've known you forever. Do you know why?"

"Yep!" she replied eagerly. "Grana said that when you is family, you're always remain in here." She gestured to her heart with one hand and pointed to Oliver's chest with the other.

That sounded like something his mother would say, thought Oliver, content in holding Amelia.

It felt right.

Even if he wasn't worthy of such love.

Or family.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to prove himself by being a good father to his daughter. He knew he loved her. More than anything. And he was okay with that. He would adjust to it. After all, why would he need time to come to terms with what he'd been gifted? Especially when he didn't deserve it.

Or so he thought.

***o*o**

_"F!" Tommy's voice was anything but frantic, as he tried to quiet down his small bundle of a god-daughter. "For something so damn small," he said in panic, "you're really fu-" He paused. He couldn't swear in front of a kid, could he? Even he had his limits. "You're really, really loud." He looked up at the ceiling. "Dammit, Oliver, this isn't where I'm supposed to be, man." His eyes stung but there was no way in hell that he'd show it. No way. "This is supposed to be your job! You're supposed to be rocking Ames while Felicity warms up her bottle. I'm supposed to be sitting in the fu... the sidelines, making fun of you as you fail at it miserably."_

_Close to tearing his hair out of its very roots, Tommy sighed and picked Amelia from her crib. "Come on, kid," he pleaded. "Shut up for Uncle Tommy, eh? Please! I'll buy you a pony. Or a cat. Or whatever you want. Even a car for your sixteenth birthday. Or even earlier than that!" He began to wave a stuffed rabbit in front of her. "Hey, look, it's Mr. Bunny.. Mr. Bunny Bun, huh? Look, dontcha like him?"_

_"It's okay, Tommy," said Felicity, watching from the door-way. "I'll take it from here."_

_Tommy shook his head. "I don't what's wrong!" worry laced into his voice._

_"There's nothing wrong," said Felicity, taking the small pink bundle into her grip. "She's just a baby."_

_"Do they all cry that much?" he asked in exasperation, trying to rack through his memories of when Thea was an infant. He came up blank. "They should come with a manual or something. I... this... it's too much."_

_"I didn't ask you to stay," said Felicity, rocking Amelia from one side to the other._

_Tommy's shoulders dropped. "I want to be here." He felt obligated. He owed his best friend that much, didn't he? Just because Amelia didn't have her father didn't mean that Tommy was heartless enough to leave her without a father-figure. She was better off with him, instead of completely alone. Not that she'd be alone with Felicity but...dammit. His mind was a mess. "I just wish Oliver was here," he confessed, trying to ignore the gut-wrenching feeling that was surfacing in the bottom of his stomach. "He would've been so much better at this-"_

_"I doubt it."_

_"Oh come on, F-" Did she actually think that?_

_"He would've been a sight to observe. That's all I'm going to say," she said. "He lacked patience, didn't he?"_

_"But he's her father!"_

_"So?" Felicity shrugged. "I'm her mother and I get more than slightly impatient too. It's acceptable. The glory of being a new parent and what not."_

_"He would've pulled through."_

_"So will we."_

** I'm updating REALLY fast, aren't I? CAN WE HIT 150 REVIEWS?**

**Any theories?**

**Ugh. I should be studying for my mock O-Level exams right now but-**

**Olicity fanfics are SO much more fun.**


	6. Family Ties

Moira Queen Steele paced back and forth, unable to sit still, knowing that her son- her beloved son- was alive. He'd been found.

"Moira, stop wearing a hole into the ground," complained her husband, Walter, looking in between his wife and step-daughter. "We're almost there."

"I need to get back home," came the anxious woman's reply. "Walter, I don't know how to explain this to you but... I can't be at peace until I see him. Until I can confirm it with my own two eyes..."

He rose up and hurried over to her. "He'll still be there, when we get back," he said soothingly. "It's better this way. It'll give him time with Felicity and perhaps even Amelia. I'm sure Tom and Laurel are there as well." Those two had a habit of being there at the same place at the same time.

"I know!" she exclaimed, wildly throwing her arms up in the air, "and I don't bloody well care. This is my son we're talking about." Her voice trembled. "My son." She couldn't bring herself to say his name out loud in fear that if she did say it, he'd cease to exist. "My baby boy."

"He's twenty eight years old," pointed out Walter.

Thea suppressed a grimace, choosing to remain silent, rather than saying anything at all. Because it was painful. Raw. Dizzying. She was only thirteen when Ollie had disappeared; when she'd been deemed to be fatherless as well as titled as an only child and she really didn't want to relive her memories. Or what she'd succumbed to a few years after.

She wished Roy was with her.

Her fingers twisted into knots, her magazine lay forgotten as she pulled out her laptop. This was going to be one long ride, she thought in dismay, and she might as well make an edition to her college application essays.

"Whether he's eight or twenty eight; it doesn't change that he's still my boy," went on Moira. "I want to see him. Right now."

"And you will. Once the jet lands back in the city. All this worrying is useless. Save some energy for when you do get to meet him."

***0*0**  
"Oliver Queen: back from the dead," read out Tommy, tossing the newspaper away in disgust. "Ollie's alive and instead of letting us celebrate over that, they're raining on our parade by printing bull-shit."

"What did they say now?" asked Laurel.

"The usual," muttered Tommy darkly. "All about how they're sure Amelia isn't even his daughter and that apparently F just claims so so that she can seize the oh so magnificient Queen fortune."

"You read that?" Felicity interrupted the duo.

"Fel-" began Laurel.

"It's okay!" replied the blonde. "The truth had to come out one day or the other."

Tommy froze. Laurel dropped her fork. "What?" they spluttered simultaneously.

"Yeah," nodded Felicity. "It's not like my daughter looks exactly like Oliver or anything. I probably made her get plastic surgery... Turn to page 16 of that gossip rag and you'll get all the details, Thomas."

Laurel let out a sigh. "Who cares?" she said, trying not to remember the time when Tommy had been accused of being Amelia's biological father. "As long as we know the truth, nothing else is of any concern."

"You're right," agreed Felicity, reaching for Amelia's princess cup. Upon filling it with orange juice, she exited the kitchen. "I'm heading out. Oliver's coming home today."

"Wait," called out Laurel. "Are you ready for that? For him to come home and back into your life?" As much as she wanted Oliver and Felicity to pick off where they left at, she knew there were many obstacles to overcome and the fact that Oliver was moving back into the Queen mansion, she was worried. About what would happen next.

"I need him," was the blonde's reply. "I know what you're thinking, Laur. He's different now. Changed. More serious. Grave. Injured. Damaged. Internally as well as externally but that's something I can deal with." What she couldn't deal with was him not being a part of her life. Or Amelia's. Everything else was a technicality- a mere formality.

They were Oliver and Felicity and they'd figure it out along the way. They weren't the types to plan because plans didn't work. Nor were they followed.  
"He has changed," mumbled Laurel. "But that's expected, isn't it? He was all alone on an island, with no one to talk to. He was isolated." She caught Tommy staring at the Queen's family portrait from six or seven years ago: Moira was seated on an armchair, with Thea grinning from her lap, Oliver standing by Robert's side, both father and son donning identical expressions as they posed for the picture. "And considering how his dad died right before his eyes-"

"It's a lot to deal with," concluded Tommy.

"I think he's planning something," admitted Felicity. "I don't know why but I feel as if he's hiding something pivotal from me. From us. I just don't know how I should feel about it."

"He's a strong person," reminded Laurel," and so are we. We'll deal with it, F. Like we always do." As a team. But now, instead of three of them, they'd be four since Oliver was amongst them once more.

Felicity laughed nervously. "Yeah," she said. "It's only been a day and God, I shouldn't be overthinking. I'm freaked out. Scared shitlesss. Happy? Yes. But-"

"Leave it at that," advised Tommy. "Being happy is important now. All the boring stuff can come later. I, for one, am fucking ecstatic over getting my best friend. So, stop complaining, ladies. It's a beautiful day to bring our billionaire boy back home."

Felicity grinned. "I'll second that."

***o*o***

_"I can't do this, Tommy," cried Felicity._

_Tommy took a deep breath. "It'll be okay!" he said, trying to convince himself just as much as Felicity. "Think of it this way: once this fuckload of pain is over, you'll have Amelia in your arms and man-"_

_"It's TOO much!" her screams heightened as another wave of contractions racked her body. Whoever said an epidural was helpful was a big fat liar, she concluded and nothing could help her at this point. She just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her. "I CAN'T DO THIS."_

_"YES, YOU CAN!" Tommy's voice as was just as loud as Felicity's. "Look," he said, "I'm terrified, okay? I didn't know that giving birth could be so... brutally horrifying but it is, and there's no other way, F. If there was, you wouldn't be here right now. This baby needs to be born now."_

_A tear cascaded down Felicity's cheek. Tommy moved closer and held out a hand to her. "Here," he said. "I'm here." His expression was earnest. "I'm gonna stay with you every step of the way, F- whether you like it or not. As much as I like your doctors here," he jerked a thumb towards the gynecologist in scrubs, "I think you need someone you know and that would be me. Unless you want Moira, who's driving this whole hospital into insanity... you're going to have to bear with me."_

_Felicity bit her lip and cast a nervous glance towards Tommy's face. Shutting her eyes, she envisioned Oliver begging her to not be stubborn. To accept his best friend's help. To not be alone as she delivered their baby into the world. _

_He didn't want her to be alone._

_'I don't want to be alone either,' she thought, trying to breathe. She slowly extended her hand- which Tommy caught hold of and right then and there, she knew she'd actually be okay. Even if she didn't have Oliver, she still had Tommy._

_And that was exactly what she needed._

**Yes, Tommy's done a LOT of growing up in this story and I love way too much to portray him otherwise. He's a good guy. An incredible friend.**

**Now, let's hit 200 reviews, eh? **


	7. Normalcy

"_Now, Thomas," began Malcolm as soon as his son appeared before him. "Let's cut the crap…" He paused. "What the hell are you trying to prove here?"_

_That caught Tommy's full attention. _

_"Playing house with a dead man's girlfriend and child?" elaborated Malcolm. _

_"I'm not doing anything that would disrespect Oliver's memory," hissed Tommy, anger surfacing on his face as he got closer to his father. "I'm-"_

_"Like I said," continued Malcolm curtly. "Cut the crap. You're not fooling anyone with the whole 'I'm going to be a noble man' routine. That isn't you; Tommy and we all know it. So, before this gets out of hand, tell me the truth and don't you dare lie to me."_

_"What truth?"_

_"That Amelia Queen is actually a Merlyn?"_

_Tommy's jaw dropped. His face whitened. "Amelia is Oliver's daughter!" he burst out, his face contorted in rage. "I would never ever mess with his girlfriend. How dare you insinuate that?! I wouldn't do-"_

_"Nothing ever stopped you in the past. Now. Tell me the truth. Is Amelia your child?" _

_"Oliver loves Felicity and I-"_

_"He loved Felicity," corrected Malcolm, "and I doubt that too." He shook his head. "You really expect me to believe he would've welcomed a baby with open arms? That he would've been content with one woman, a child and what? A monotonous lifestyle? Please, don't take me for an idiot. Because we all know what would have happened if Oliver hadn't died."_

_Tommy's fists clenched. "You don't know anything," he said, storming away._

***o*o***

"What's your favourite colour, Daddy?" inquired Amelia, sitting by Oliver's side, as a cartoon played out on the TV screen in front of them.

Oliver shrugged. "Blue?" he suggested.

Amelia grabbed a dark blue crayon and began scrawling on a sheet of paper. "I think you'll look nice in a blue suit," she commented.

"Really?" Oliver didn't hide his smile.

"Yep," came the little girl's response. "Mama said that blue looks good on me 'cause it matches my eyes. Your eyes are the same too so I think it'll look good on you too."

"Makes sense to me," he replied easily.

"My favourite colour is pink," added Amelia. "Aunt Thea loves it too."

"Pink, huh?"

"Uh huh. Mama likes green." She tapped her head thoughtfully. "I'll make her a green dress." She held her hand out for Oliver to pass a green crayon from the box of Crayolas.

"I'm sure she'd like that," said Oliver, as silence dropped on them as his daughter focused on her drawing.

***o*o***

"I cancelled on Barry," announced Laurel unhappily, turning to Thea with a frown plastered on her face.

"Why's that?" questioned Thea, looking up from her magazine as Laurel took a seat next to her in the Belly Burger. "I thought things were going well with him."

"They were until-"

Thea gasped. "No!" she exclaimed, jabbing a well-manicured finger in Laurel's direction. "No!"

"Wha-?"

"Don't tell me that that teeny tiny little crush that you had on my brother ages ago- a millennium ago, in fact- has resurfaced again because if you do say that, I will end you, Laurel Lance. And Roy is going to help me dispose your body," she added for good measure.

Laurel flinched. "I never had a crush on him," she said, her lips almost curling in disgust. "He's like a brother to me. What made you think that I had a 'teeny tiny little crush' on him, as you so eloquently put?!"

"I read your diary," said Thea nonchalantly, taking a sip of her latte.

"WHAT?" Laurel froze.

"Yeah."

"That's an invasion of my privacy!"

"I know."

"And yet you did it?"

"Yes," came Thea's reply. "I don't have a moral compass, Laur. You know that as well as anyone else. Now, fess up. I know about your teenage feelings for Ollie."

"I never had feelings for Ollie, Thea," said Laurel, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't deny it. I read it in your diary. Even though you didn't exactly mention his name."

"That wasn't about your brother," Laurel's face reddened lightly.

"Key words: friend, unattainable, playboy billionaire, string of meaningless relationships, heartbreak... Who else fits the description?" said Thea, as she caught sight of Laurel's face and realization suddenly dawned on her.

Tommy.

***o*o***

Oliver walked down the halls of Queen Consolidated for the first time since his return. Pausing at his father's old office, he tried to ignore the weight that was accumulating on the top of his shoulders as he passed by the name-plate that used to read 'R. Queen, QC- CEO.'

He really needed to get a head start on his mission. It couldn't wait too long. It had to be done. The city needed change, regardless of how it came. His father's parting words echoed through his head, constantly reminding him that they had a debt that was yet to be paid; that they owed Starling.

Oliver owed Starling. Needed to save it. Had to rid himself of the guilt that suffocated him as he slept every night. It was getting difficult to breathe and he knew it'd be impossible to live in peace until he made amends for his family's sins.

He, Oliver Queen, couldn't fail his city.

Nor could he fail his family for that matter, he thought grimly as a vision of his father and Sara Lance in a tight embrace, appeared before his eyes.

Wondering if the Lances (or his own mother) had any idea of what kind of relationship Robert had with the youngest Lance girl, he tried to clear his thoughts before he saw Felicity. He was already sickened with his thoughts as it is.

Rapping his knuckles on her door, he entered with a small smile on his face. "Felicity?" he said, stopping short when he saw a man perched on Felicity's desk as the woman herself tapped away on her keyboard.

"Hi Oliver," she called out, her brow furrowed together in concentration while she shot a glare towards the computer.

"Mr. Queen!" exclaimed the man, rising to his feet, rushing over to extend a hand.

Oliver accepted the hand with a firm shake.

"This is Barry. Barry Allen from the Applied Sciences division," said Felicity as a way of introduction.

**So, how are we liking this story so far? **

**There's much more drama to come... *cues evil laugh***

**Happy New Year, guys. Here's to a brilliant year up ahead, eh? :)****  
**


	8. Queries

"You must be Laurel's boyfriend?" Oliver turned to look at Barry.

"Something like that," came the younger man's tight lipped reply. Looking towards Felicity, he waved and headed towards the exit. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Queen." Grabbing a file off desk, he left, only to call out to the blonde IT girl. "Thanks for listening to my rants, Smoak. I'll see ya later."

"No problem," replied Felicity, completely engrossed in her work.

"So..." said Oliver, as he looked around, taking in Felicity's work surroundings. "That's the guy Laurel is dating."

"Uh-huh. You sound disapproving."

"I don't like him."

"You don't know him!" exclaimed Felicity. "He's a good man, Oliver."

"So is Tommy."

"Laurel doesn't think of Tommy in that way."

Oliver shook his head, not wanting to engage in any further discussion that involved Barry Allen, so he instantly changed the topic. "Who would've thought you'd end up working here? Remember the time when I told you a job awaits you here once you graduated?"

"How could I forget?"

***o*o***

_"Felicity?" said Oliver, peering down at the woman sprawled across his chest, tightening his grip on her waistline, only to pull up his bed covers over them both. It was a cold night. "You awake?"_

_"Hmm," mumbled Felicity sleepily. "Yeah."_

_"What're your plans after college?"_

_Felicity's eyes flashed open and she sat up, suddenly alert. "Why are you asking me that?" she was unable to keep suspicion out of her tone._

_"I'm curious."_

_"Oliver Queen's curious about what I want to do after getting my degree? I thought this was supposed to be nothing but casual sex. Hook-ups... What are you doing, asking me about my plans for the future, just as I was about to fall into deep slumber after what has to be the best sex I've had in ages."_

_"Nothing about us is casual," pointed out Oliver. "You know what you mean to me."_

_"What do I mean to you?!"_

_"You're special."_

_"Really?" Felicity reached towards her glasses on the nightstand, only to be pulled back by Oliver. _

_"Don't go," he whispered into her ear._

_She stiffened in his arms. "I can't do this, I just don't get you. When we started this... this thing... it was no strings attached. It was just two consenting adults having fun and now... you're going all serious on me, like... God, I'll probably sound dumb for even saying this but who the heck cares? It's like I'm your girlfriend." _

_"Maybe I am serious. Maybe I do want a girlfriend."_

_"I'll be more than happy to find you one," said Felicity, struggling to escape his embrace._

_"I want you."_

_"Oliver..."_

_"Only you."  
_

_Felicity aimed a punch at his shoulder. "Don't do this," she advised. "Don't go there. I'm not another one of your floozies, who'll believe every word that leaves your mouth, because I know you, Queen, and I know your type."_

_"You're different and when I'm with you, I'm different too." _

_"You expect me to fall for that?" _

_"No," he answered, easing her against the mattress, dropping his lips along her neck. _

_"Ol-"_

_He cut her in between. "Just hear me out, okay?"_

_Her eyes met his and she nodded reluctantly._

_"I want you to be with me," declared Oliver. "I'd like to keep you around. With me. I'm pretty damn sure you've secured yourself a job at QC a few years from now and-"_

_"Keep me around?" Felicity smacked his chest. "You certainly have a way with words..." Shoving her hand into his hair, she tugged him towards her until their faces were at the same level. "I want you too, Oliver, but I won't let you break my heart. I won't allow it. I don't know where you're going with this but I'm willing to try." To take a chance with my heart. "But that doesn't mean I'm accepting a job at your father's company."  
_

_"I__t'll be mine by then._

_"You're entering the family business?" she raised an eyebrow._

_"I want to," he said, crushing her under his weight, "and the job is yours."_

_"I don't want it. No one would take me seriously. Because of you, your involvement and the fact that they won't think I deserve such an appointment."_

***o*o***

"Oh, that was all Walter's doing. The company needed help. Desperately needed help, if I say so myself and-"

"The rest is history," completed Oliver.

Felicity nodded, extending a finger to switch off her computer. "What brings you here anyway?" she questioned. "Not that I should be asking that since it is your company. Your family's company. By extension, it is your company and ugh, why would you even need a reason to visit. You could be stopping by to meet your mother. Or Walter... and there's even me."

"Felicity."

"Uh, never mind."

They'd already discussed Oliver's wish to step into the family business. After all, he'd intended to join the company as soon as he returned from his trip on the Gambit. As he'd said before, it was his way of growing up, settling into a job- a routine- and most importantly, a life with stability. He had something to prove to himself and to Felicity as well.

He wanted to show her that he was ridding himself of his careless attitude so that she could see he was serious. About himself. About her. About their future.

That prospect went right out the window five years ago but now that he was back, he wanted to take an active approach- not watch from the sidelines but in fact assist his mother and step-father in running the business. It was his duty as Robert Queen's son- even if he hadn't approved of his father's activities.

Especially the incident with Sara.

...But then again, posing as 'Oliver Queen The Businessman' would be an appropriate cover for his other agenda as well.

"I need you to do a background search for me," requested Oliver, eyeing a framed picture of Amelia that was displayed on the left side of Felicity's table.

"Sure," came her reply, as she jump started her computer once again. "Who're we searching? And for what reason?"

"Roy Harper," muttered Oliver, throwing himself onto a chair in front of Felicity's desk.

The blonde looked up. "Really?" she shook her head, slightly amused. "You want to do a background search on your sister's boyfriend."

"I don't like him."

"So?"

"I want to know more about him," he replied.

"Ollie!" she reprimanded. "Thea isn't going to like this."

"Who said she's going to find out?" he replied, shooting her a mischievous grin.

Felicity restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Ugh, you don't need me running through databases for this one, mister," she said. "He's older than her. Loves her. Used to be in foster care. Got in to a lot of trouble with the system over the years." She tapped her pen thoughtfully. "And now he's a law upstanding citizen."

Oliver chose to remain silent. "Five years ago, Thea was a kid, Felicity," he said remorsefully. "I missed out so much in her life. Amelia's life. Your life. It's just-"

"Complicated," finished Felicity, "and I get it. You want to get your life back."

"Among a few other things," said Oliver, leaning back into his chair.

**Okay, so now I'm looking into suggestions from YOU guys as to how I ought to continue. **

**All I want are ideas of what to do next. I have a rough plot going through my head but some fan feedback would be really appreciated, and don't worry, if I choose something you've suggested, you shall get full credit for the idea.**

**Fire away. I'm expecting some nice plans ;) **


	9. Birthdays

"I don't expect you to tell me the truth, Laurel," said Thea, walking arm in arm with the older woman as they entered the Queens' garden through the sliding glass door. "However, once you're ready to come out with this in the open, you can talk to me. You should talk to me."

Laurel preferred not to offer a response, as she untangled from Thea. "Let it go," she advised, not wanting to continue any further discussion on what Thea may or may not have uncovered the previous day. It was Amelia's fifth birthday party and the little girl was the only thing Laurel wanted to think about, considering how she'd basically blown up on Barry over something she couldn't even remember now and the fact that Oliver was back, confirming that her younger sister was actually dead.

Why the hell had Sara been offered an internship with Queen Consolidated, anyway? It's not like Sara Lance was ever interested in doing something even remotely useful. Or something that involved working. Maybe she only went because it gave her an opportunity to be on the Gambit.

Laurel bit her lip, detesting herself for sounding so bitter. So angry. With her own sister. Her dead sister. She shouldn't be so upset. In normal cases, it would be expected of her to be devastated over her baby sister's untimely demise but Laurel wasn't. Growing up with Sara was never easy, it constituted of a lot of fights, screaming and every now and then, shoes being flung in one another's direction.

Hating herself for thinking this way, Laurel tried not to ponder over the past. Of how her sister wasn't a good person. Of how she hated her sister from her very core but nevertheless, continuously berated herself for allowing her own sibling to board a boat that, in simple words, killed her. Sucked life out of her.

Not that she had a soul in the first place, thought Laurel darkly.

_'Twisted as Sara was, she was still my sister.'_

_'My sister.'_

That itself was why a part of Laurel Lance secretly mourned Sara every single day.

.

.

.

Thea paused in her tracks, staring after Laurel as she walked down the stone path. Clutching a bag of wrapped gifts in her hand, she strode forward a moment later, only to briefly greet her mother before heading over to where her brother stood.

"I can't believe she's five already," she said almost dreamily. "Feels like it was just yesterday that she was a helpless baby."

Oliver didn't respond, choosing to glance towards Amelia, who was all smiles as John Diggle lifted her on his shoulders to give a piggyback ride. "Looks like she's enjoying," he commented.

"She likes being the centre of attention," said Thea lightly. "Wonder who she gets it from." She looked pointedly at her brother.

"I want to be a good father to her, Speedy," said Oliver, shoving his hands into his pockets. He still couldn't believe it. He was a father to an incredible kid that made him more nervous than anything he'd ever experienced before and this was coming from a man who'd gone been through what anyone else would call Satan's wrath and survived it too. Not that he was comparing his new found father-hood to hell. Or anything like that he, he thought. It was simply over-whelming.

He'd already missed out so much, even if it was unwillingly. If he'd known that Felicity was pregnant, he wouldn't have ever boarded the Gambit. If only she could've found out earlier. If only.

There was no use pondering over what if situations for what was done couldn't be undone and hey, who was to say that they would've lasted together anyway?

Maybe they weren't meant to be.

That thought bothered Oliver immensely. He loved Felicity. There was no doubt about it even if they had had their ups and downs in the past. But that was in the past. And as far as he was concerned, the past was behind him even if it truly wasn't, considering how it had a way of sneaking up on him when he least expected it to.

He had a long way to go before he could mend things with the woman he wanted so desperately- the woman he'd dreamed of for almost five years- even if he hadn't exactly been deprived of female companionship...

Shado was proof enough of that.

"She loves you, Ollie."

"She loves the idea of having a father, Thea. She doesn't know me."

"Trust me, she's heard enough and now she has you. You have her. She's a lucky kid and she's going to make you very happy. Her and Felicity both."

"I love them both." That much was true. Even if he was being weighed down with more than an average person could bear, Oliver knew what it meant to love and to love back. Perhaps the people he'd encountered had been broken to an extent, but then again, who wasn't broken nowadays? Everyone had their own internal or external scares to bare. But these people; they'd taught him more than any Ivy league college had taught him. These people had made him who he was.

Yes, he was broken.

But he was also whole.

Darkness had widened his perspective.

Given him meaning.

A renewed purpose.

Even if he was flawed. And hurt.

He was also capable of feeling. Of loving. Of bleeding. Of mourning. Of needing.

He was just human.

"I know," replied Thea, smiling in her big brother's direction, wondering how badly the island had affected him; how much agony had he undergone as she'd grown up in peace and comfort around her. Not that she claimed that her mind was the most peaceful of places...but at least she'd had whatever basic necessities she'd required. Oliver hadn't had anything. He hadn't had anyone.

"Just make sure they know too." The teenager knew how difficult it was for her brother, pre-island Ollie, to express his feelings or be serious about something but he had been trying in the past and he'd almost succeeded. She hoped he'd get his chance to be happy after what he'd experienced as island-Ollie, stranded on a strange island and what-not.

She wished her brother- her Ollie- could just reconnect with their family. Be whole again. Be in love. Be loved back.

***o*o***

"You have kids, Diggle?" questioned Oliver as he approached his bodyguard, a lean and supposedly mean Johnathan Diggle, noticing how he didn't show any discomfort or inexperience whilst dealing with Amelia or her numerous friends. As new as he was to the world of father-hood, he could easily distinguish between men who were fathers and the ones who weren't. He couldn't help but notice that John was pretty good at handling children.

"I'm a trained babysitter," came John's response, gesturing to a young woman, who had a small boy, presumably her son, hovering next to her.

"Girlfriend?"

"Brother's widow," explained John as he knelt down on the ground, setting Amelia on her feet. "That's my nephew."

Oliver stared at his bodyguard. "I didn't know," he said.

"Didn't expect you to care, _sir._"

"Contrary to popular belief, Dig, I'm not really a heartless bastard," said Oliver, almost apologetically, only to be interrupted a second later as Amelia hurtled over to him- wrapping herself around his legs.

"Happy birthday, princess," he said, forcing a smile for his daughter as she sought his sole attention. Her smile was sufficient enough to make his mood change within seconds. She was the epitome of happiness and wisdom. Not that he was surprised, considering who her mother was.

"Do you like my crown, Daddy?" she asked enthusiastically, gesturing to the fake ruby-encrusted tiara on the top of her golden head. "AJ's mommy got it for me." It was amusing how she was a complete girly-girl; a type he'd openly mocked during his childhood. His seven or eight year old self had absolutely detested cootie carrying girls with their dresses and dolls, tiaras and God knows what.

His whole body went rigid at the mere thought of anyone ridiculing Amelia. She was a part of him. A part that he wasn't very well acquainted with. But never the less, was a precious part that he cared for. Adored. Loved. He'd take care of her no matter what happened. She was his. To cherish.

He'd defend her from any snot nosed smart ass brat. Without a moment of hesitation.

He wouldn't even have to think twice.

He was her father.

Her Daddy. He would be her defender. Her protector.

She'd made room for him in her heart, hadn't she?

He wouldn't let her down.

Never.

"It's pretty cool," said Oliver, nodding his head in approval before hoisting Amelia into his arms with a gentle yet secure grip. He did have to make up for lost time, after all and she was almost feather light. In comparison to the other children swarming around the estate, she seemed to be quite on the light, petite side. "Who's AJ?"

"My best friend," she answered, before calling out his name.

Oliver winced slightly as her loud voice hit his ear-drums.

"This is AJ," introduced Amelia proudly, grinning at the little boy who surfaced in front of the father-daughter duo. "Mr. Diggly's his uncle."

"Nice to meet you, AJ," said Oliver, reaching out with a hand for the kid to shake, suddenly realizing that this five year old girl wouldn't need defending from boys. The way this AJ kid had run over as soon as he heard her voice showed that she exuded some sort of power.

This... she must have picked up from Tommy.

Oliver was damn sure.

No one else was better than his best friend when it came to demanding attention.

"It's Andrew Junior, in case you're wondering," said AJ as a way of greeting, meeting his friend's father's hand with a firm grip (for his age).

***o*o***

Tommy sauntered over, an arm firmly attached to a giggly brunette's waist, and a larger than life size neatly wrapped box, with a large red bow on top. "Ames!" he greeted, watching as Amelia's eyes widened at sight of her gift.

"Is that for me?" she asked, jumping out of Oliver's arms instantly.

"Yep," replied Tommy, taking a place next to his best friend while his god-daughter tore at the box's wrapping. "She's gonna love it," he said to Oliver," Isn't she gonna love it?" he turned to his companion.

The woman let out a laugh and grasped for Tommy's hand. "She should," she said, "You picked it out, specially for her." Facing Oliver, she smiled. "I'm Isabel Rochev," she said, a sinister edge entering her voice, "and you must be the one and only, newly resurrected Oliver Queen."

***o*o***

"Look at who decided to darken the day," fumed Felicity, standing by Laurel's side as they watched Tommy, Isabel and Oliver engage in discussion. "What is she doing at my child's birthday party?! To be precise, what is she doing in such close proximity with children? Doesn't the witch eat them for breakfast or something?"

"She's a bitch," pointed out Laurel, stating a word that easily described Stellmoor International's VP.

"Right. She is a bitch," echoed Felicity. "A bitch that wasn't on the guest list to this party."

"She's Tommy's plus one," interjected Thea, folding one leg over the other, as she took a seat. "Glaring at her without mercy won't make her disappear, ladies. She's here to stay." Her nose wrinkled as she watched Isabel. "Ugh. For now. At least."

"NO!" exclaimed Felicity in outrage. "Tommy hates her just as much as we do. He wouldn't-" But clearly he had.

"But he did," said Thea with a shrug. That man had a way of annoying the women in his life. Bringing Isabel Rochev to his god-daughter's birthday was just one of them. It was an acquired skill, really.

He had years and years of practice in being a bother. At times, that is.

He wasn't that bad otherwise.

Well, he wasn't bad at all.

"I really don't like her," complained Felicity, eyeing the way Laurel's fists clenched by her sides as her jaw tightened.

"Tommy seems to like her more than enough," Laurel all but spat out before storming towards the inside of the mansion.

"Whoa," whistled Thea. "Talk about jealousy."

Felicity arched a brow at her.

"What?" Thea shrugged once more. "Am I the only one who can recognize the painfully obvious UST that automatically comes with those two crazy kids?" She shook her head in Tommy's direction. "He needs to stop flaunting women left, right and centre, and maybe if he does that, Laurel will stop denying that she doesn't care about him."

"Thea!"

***o*o***

_"Happy birthday!" cheered Tommy, lifting a more than slightly perplexed one year old up in his arms, waving her in the air._

_Amelia looked on with puzzled eyes as her mother sliced a strawberry frosted two tier cake while her paternal grandmother dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. _

_A thirteen year old Thea dangled a camera in their direction. _

_"I'm glad that you came," said Felicity as she walked over to Oliver's mother, with a slice of cake settled on a plate._

_"It's her first birthday," replied Moira, forcing a small smile. "How could I have missed it?" She tried to ignore the fact that her son and husband weren't there to celebrate the youngest Queen's birthday but was terribly failing at it. One look at Felicity and Amelia was more than enough to bring up a round of tears. This was her son's family and he wasn't there to be with them._

_This was what she'd always wanted for her son._

_A family._

_While he was rotting away in the middle of the ocean, his daughter was growing up. As every day went by, Amelia grew more and more and before they'd know it, she would be all grown up too. _

_The girl who'd given birth to her was turning into a woman._

_His little sister was a teenager. Had already experienced her first heartache. _

_His best friend had left Starling. Moved to Massachusetts. To move into an apartment across Felicity's._

_Moira had agreed that it was in Amelia's best interests for Felicity to continue her education at MIT, even if it meant being at a distance away from her only remaining link to Oliver. So. after the baby had been born (in Starling, that is), Felicity had packed up her bags and retreated back to college, opting for an off-campus apartment that allowed her some privacy with her daughter. Not that they had much privacy, any way, what with Tommy showing up and declaring that he wasn't going to let his best friend's girl raise a child on her own._

_As much as Moira appreciated what Tommy was doing, she had her doubts about where his intentions truly lay and although she couldn't prove that he had any interest in Felicity (romantically or otherwise), she had an inkling that he probably did._

_He and Oliver had always had the same taste in women, she thought dryly. That hadn't changed much over the years._

_But that was beside the point._

_Felicity was going to move on one day. Give Amelia a father. (Tommy only stepped in where required, and often also when it wasn't required but he didn't want to be that little girl's father, from what Moira had gathered)_

_Felicity half heartedly smiled back at Moira. "Thank you though," she said quietly. "For everything. Your presence is everything." _

***o*o***

"I don't trust Rochev," Oliver's voice was low and urgent as he grabbed Felicity's elbow, steering her to a vacant part of the garden. "I have a bad feeling about her." Besides the bad feeling that was brewing in his gut, he could clearly recall reading the woman's name in his father's notebook which itself wasn't a good sign.

That only meant one thing.

Isabel Rochev; she was trouble.

"Tommy seems to be okay with her," muttered Felicity, silently wondering what he was thinking when he brought that harpy to the party, fully well knowing how unwelcome she would be. Maybe Thea was right in her theory that he was a) trying to make Laurel jealous or b) trying to forget about her, but either way, it had something to do with her. "When it comes to work, hostile take-overs are kinda Isabel's thing. She's very...uh..." she struggled to find an appropriate word to describe the woman.

"I know what you mean," replied Oliver, sensing that Isabel was more than what she let on to others, "but what are we going to do about her?"

"Kill her?" Felicity joked lightly.

Stabbing her with a fork sounded oddly appealing.

"That could be arranged," he replied seriously.

Felicity swatted his chest. "Ugh, you are incorrigible!" she said, before looking over her shoulder, "But whatever you do, Oliver, don't mess with her. I repeat: don't mess with that woman. She has a special skill of making others' lives miserable and I just don't want you to involve yourself with something that dangerous."

"You think she's dangerous?"

Oliver liked to think that Felicity was just as intuitive as he was.

"All I think is that I want you to stay away from her," she said sternly.

Knowing he couldn't make any promises, he ended their conversation right there, only to head back to the main lawn as it was time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles on her cake. "I can handle myself," he said." And her too. If there's something about her that requires looking into, I will ensure that it's taken care of. Don't sweat over it, Felicity. Okay?"

The blonde didn't say a word, instead chose to walk up ahead of him, knowing that if she did stay next to him for another minute, she'd end up bursting out, screaming about how messing with Isabel Rochev was risky business and she didn't want him to go against her wishes (for once). She was already infuriated with Tommy and really didn't want to add his best friend to that list.

***o*o***

Later that night, Felicity entered her building; her feet aching and with a vein ready to pop in her forehead. Heading up the elevator, she pressed the button for the floor her apartment was on, with her sleeping daughter sprawled across her shoulder.

Taking a glance at their reflection, she smiled fondly as Amelia's thumb found it's way into her mouth as always. "Love you, Ames," she said, her free hand descending into her clutch bag to extract her key. The elevator stopped on their floor and she took a step out.

Humming under her breath, she placed a strand of hair behind Amelia's ear. She's deal with the thumb-sucking another time. Exhausted, all she wanted was to put her child in bed, strip naked and take a dip into her hot-tub, after which she planned to pour a glass of wine and climb into bed. Then Oliver would call and she'd get her chance to talk to him properly. Maybe she'd be able to suggest that he move in with them... Maybe he'd suggest it himself. They'd discussed it in the passing but hadn't really decided when they'd act on. He wanted to get close to their daughter and their daughter would be immensely pleased to have her father living with her, at home.

Felicity would be glad to just have him lying next to her, in bed. She could already envision his arms around her as she slept, him pouring her a cup of coffee in the morning, him giving a bath to a reluctant Amelia...

She sighed in content at the picture she painted in her head. That was her image of perfection. As long as she had her family, she wouldn't want anything else.

Looking up at the door, she brought her key towards the keyhole, only for her face to whiten at the sight, as though she'd seen a ghost. In a flash, she immediately whipped out her phone and didn't even bother to reach for her bag that was now lying on the marble floor. She slid her finger across the screen and dialed 911 with shaky fingers while simultaneously discarded her heels in a hurry- ready to make a run- and tried to ignore the frantic beating of her heart.

"This is 911. What is your emergency?" said the operator over the line.

Felicity straightened her back, taking a few steps back and looking around her surroundings. "My door's... door's been broken down," she all but whispered, in fear of being overheard. "My apartment's been vandalized and I think someone's still there."

"Please remain calm, ma'am," instructed the male operator, spurring out instructions for Felicity to follow. "We'll have a squad car sent to you in-"

Her phone slipped from her hand and she let out a horrific scream as a hand clamped around her torso, which jerked Amelia to rise from her slumber. "Mama?" she asked sleepily, only to see the panicked look on her mother's face and the predatory grin on the man behind them.

The five year old promptly burst into tears within seconds. "MAMA!" she sobbed.

Felicity aimed a kick at her attacker, shielding her daughter from her body as they were both thrown to the ground. "Hang in there, baby," she said frantically- glasses askew. "Hang in th-"

**Yes, I'm aware of the fact that I'm evil.**

**Your suggestions are all brilliant. **

**Any theories as to what's going on here? Points to whoever guesses correctly. **

**Please review! **


	10. Horrors of the Night

"Oliver?" came Tommy's voice, filled with panic over the phone. "Don't freak the fuck out, okay? But-"

"Do I even want to know?" replied Oliver exasperatedly, starting to re-do the buttons on his shirt that he had just previously undone moments prior to answering his friend's call. "What did you do?" He darted his eyes towards the digital watch on his nightstand, to see it read 22:35. "Shit... Who's the girl?! And for God's sake, don't tell me she's underaged, Thomas, because no one can save you from the law then and-"

Now it was Tommy's turn to cut in between. Normally, he would have burst out laughing at the accusation, but now wasn't the right time and besides, one night stands were mostly Irresponsible Tommy's forte, not Mature Tommy's. "Look, don't do anything irrational," he began as calmly as he could, even though he was ready to knock someone dead, 'at least not till I get there to either stop you or accompany you,' he added mentally.

"What's wrong?" Oliver's voice filled with dread as he bolted out of the suite.

"Ollie..." There was a sharp intake of breath on the other hand.

"Felicity and Amelia."

Those two words were enough for Oliver's blood to run cold; for every part of his body to freeze temporarily only to jump into alert mode a mere second later. No. Not them. No. "What happened?" he demanded, surprised at how even his voice was.

"They were attacked outside their apartment."

"I'll be there in-"

"They were attacked," replied Tommy painfully,"and Amelia was taken."

Taken?

"Oliver?!" yelled Tommy when he didn't hear another word. "Ol-"

*o*o*  
Rushing into his deceased father's previously shut study/ home office, Oliver reached forward to press his palm against a small panel enclosed under Robert Queen's abandoned desk. He had a plan to follow. A list to pursue. A city to rescue. A mission to channel all his strength in undoing the wrongs of others.

He hadn't thought of any other possible outcomes. Never had he fathomed that he'd be welcomed back home, with a daughter and woman, both of whom he loved, even though he'd only been acquainted with Amelia for not much more than a week. Hadn't he had enough, he thought, bursting with anger over how unjust his life was; how unfair was it that the fates continued to test him; torture and target him.

Was this punishment for all those women he'd slept with and shoved aside, without as much as a second thought for their feelings?

He loved Felicity.

She was his world. In every sense of the word. He'd enivsioned her every night before he fell asleep on the island, if he chose to shut his eyes anyway. If he chose to lower his guard to get a few hours' break. Sleep came rarely. Painfully. Slowly. But one thing that brought him immense comfort was her face: her smile appearing before him, words of encouragement coming from her as she begged him to not give up. To not let go of who he was. To survive. To live. To come back home to her, even if it seemed impossible at the time.

Extracting a key from the panel, Oliver straightened his back and headed over to the book-laden shelf, tossed a few ledgers on Robert's dust coated desk and instantly inserted the small bronze key into the hole that presented itself. Swearing indignantly, unable to see properly in the dim light of the study, Oliver reached over to switch a lamp once. Once he caught sight of the hole and was able to deport the key into it, he took a step back to watch as the book case swung open wide enough for him to enter.

His phone vibrating in the back pocket of his pants, Oliver chose to ignore it as he walked down the narrow tunnel, lighting a lamp along his way. He hadn't expected that he'd need his gear so soon.

It'd only arrived the previous day and although John Diggle had shown suspicion as to why his new boss required a state of the art set of bows and arrows, combined with a sealed container of God-knows-what, he hadn't commented on it. Muttering under his breath about billionaires and their money, Diggle had shaken his head and left Oliver alone.

The vibration never stopped.

Which meant Tommy was still calling him.

Or it could be his mother or sister, trying to reach him instead.

Not caring how strange it would look that the kidnapped child's father was nowhere in sight as the police did their round of interrogations, most probably led by Quentin Lance, Oliver would make his first round. He would take his first strike. Unzipping a bag, he pulled out a green coloured leather hood, accompanied by a specifically designed uniform for him to wear.

Timing is key, isn't it? he thought, fisting the fabric in his hand. His daughter had been taken. He didn't know who was responsible or why. He couldn't be sure whether it had to do with Oliver Queen's resurrection or Queen Consolidated's billions, or even Moira Queen's involvement in something dark and twisted (if Robert's List was any indication at all)

Who would target her and why were secondary questions at the time being, What was important was figuring out what to do and how to do it. He needed to get Amelia back. He needed to do it himself. Maybe he wouldn't be able to save the godforsaken city on his own but he sure as hell could rescue his own child, couldn't he? There was a lot more at stake, when it came to Amelia.

This was his daughter.

His daughter- an innocent child who exuded purity in every sense.

"You'll get her back," came a strong voice from behind him.

Oliver whipped his head towards the source, his arrow aimed directly towards the unwelcome arrival.

"I'll help you," said John Diggle, choosing to reveal himself right then and there.

"How'd you get here?" shouted Oliver. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm not your average bodyguard, Oliver," replied John. "I'm ex-military. I've served in wars. Know a thing or two about PTSD. Have first-hand knowledge of what trauma can do to a man. If not anything else, I'm pretty damn observant. I've been watching you. Following you."

"Doesn't explain why the fuck you're still here." Oliver's voice radiated fury.

"I'm here because I care. This is the start of something big, from what I can tell and I want to be a part of it. You need help, Oliver? I'm offering it. You want to get her back in one piece, right? Then, accept my assistance. Don't say you don't need it. Because you may not but your family does."

Oliver stared at John, trying to figure out the other man's motives. "What's in it for you?" he said.

"There are too many broken, torn families as it is," said John solemnly. "My conscience forbids me to allow someone else to suffer." 'For more people to suffer.' The rest would fall into place once they retrieved Amelia.

"What would you suggest if I were to hypothetically allow you to help?"

"Step one, answer Merlyn's call. Step two, comfort Miss Smoak. Step three, take a step back as I gather data. We need a lock on the location. Otherwise we've got nothing."

*o*o*

"Felicity," Oliver breathed her name as soon as he saw her, hurrying over to envelope her crying frame in his arms.

"They took her," Felicity's body wracked with small sobs that tore at the very bottom of Oliver's heart. "They took her."

Moira sat still on an armchair, silently watching as her son tried to comfort Felicity. She couldn't breathe. Feeling as if someone had knocked her lungs out of her body, she didn't even know if she wanted to breathe. It wasn't every day that your grand-child got kidnapped after being attacked. She was a mother. She could relate to the out of body sensation Felicity was experiencing currently and it was a feeling she didn't wish on anyone. No one deserved to have their child snatched away from them.

No one deserved to sit at home, waiting for any news- any update- on the status of a loved one.

She'd been in this situation before. She'd lived it, ghosted through it and to this day, she hadn't recovered. One glance at her family was enough to momentarily soothe her internal ache but that soothing sensation didn't last.

"We'll get her back," said Oliver resolutely, tightening his grip around Felicity's shaking shoulders. "Felicity. I promise you that we'll get our daughter back, safe and sound." He wouldn't forgive himself if...

No. He wouldn't go there. Couldn't go there.

Diggle was searching databases as they spoke. He wasn't as skilled as Felicity but it would have to do because Oliver couldn't ask her of such a thing when she was clearly emotionally compromised and anyway, according to the SCPD, it wasn't civilians' job to interfere in police investigations.

"I was there," said Felicity miserably, rubbing at her red-rimmed eyes. "I should have stopped that monster but I couldn't. Oliver, I couldn't. This is all my fault."

Moira unfroze. Rising from her seat, she approached Felicity with a wild expression plastered on her face. "This isn't your fault," she said almost fiercely. "I will never forgive you, Felicity Smoak, if you blame yourself for this... this terrible..." her voice trailed off and a tear dripped down her cheek. "Whoever did this will be punished. They'll pay hell for messing with my family."

'They'll wish they were never born, when I'm done with them,' thought Oliver, wondering if Diggle would disagree with his line of thoughts.

**More coming up ahead. Keep the guesses coming in. **


	11. Question Thy Sanity

"Oliver, I was falling in love with you," began Felicity, trying not to look at the man in question. "I was already in love with you when I lost you." She focused her eyes onto the series of video footage playing out in front of her. "Next thing I knew, your father's yatcht had crashed. Only to find out you were dead. Only to find out about Amelia. Only to watch as they lowered an empty coffin into the ground... and it was all torture."

"Felicity-"

"Death gave me perspective, Mr. Queen," she continued, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment as the night's incident played out before her on the screen. Not that she needed video footage to remind her of what had gone down. It was all imprinted in the back of her head. "It made me strong. You might think I'm insane for trying to take matters into my own hands but this is all that I can do right now. This is one thing that is in my control and I can't allow myself to be useless." Her hands fell to her side as she re-opened her eyes to sneak a peek at Oliver's hardened face. "This is why I can't leave this to the Starling City PD."

"You aren't useless," replied Oliver, clamping a hand on Felicity's shoulder, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "What you're doing here..." he gestured towards the computer with his free hand.

"Is called hacking into a security tapes," completed Felicity. "Illegal? Yes. But I don't care. Because I need to find my daughter. I wasn't able to save you but I will save her. I'm going to find her. Locate her. Hunt to the end of this earth if I have to but I won't stop until I have her safe and sound, with me."

"I'll bring her back," the words escaped his lips before he could stop them. When he'd followed her into his mother's study, he'd initially planned to disuade her from her search but upon recalling her IT expertise, he paused to see what she would come across. Diggle had been surprised to see the grief-stricken mother enter through the door but choose not to comment, sensing Oliver's silent approval in the matter. "I'll bring her home."

"How?" her voice rose an octave as she glared at the screen, muttering abuses under her breath at the sick bastard who took Amelia. To hurt her. On her birthday.

"Trust me?" he posed it as a question.

A look of understanding passed between them. "I do."

"That's all I need."

"But...Oliver," she said. "How?"

He tilted his head. "Leave that to me," he said, before pressing his lips against his temple. She reached for his hand, only to connect it with hers.

"Felicity, I-" his words were cut in between by her cry of panic.

"Look!" she exclaimed wildly, gesturing to the screen once again, pointing a finger towards a getaway car or more specifically, the person in the driver's seat. Blood drained from her face.

Oliver squinted at the screen just as John came in from behind him.

"It's Malcolm Merlyn," John's voice was hard.

Oliver's hands dropped to Felicity's shoulders. "Get Tommy," he ordered.

"It's been three years since... we last saw him," said Felicity, a wild edge entering her voice. "Three years since he packed up his bags, signed the company over to Tommy and just left. Never looked back."

"Any idea where he went?"

Felicity shook her head. "No," she replied, shrinking into her chair. "We never bothered." Her eyes watered. "Tommy didn't want to. He wanted to leave Malcolm alone. He didn't let me track him down... and I never thought it was necessary..."

"We were better off without the bastard," supplied Tommy, making his presence known as he headed towards Felicity. Lifting her chin with a finger, he moved his hand across her slightly bruised cheek. "Felicity, I swear to God, I had no idea-"

"I know," said Felicity, a look of shock spreading across her tired face. "Tommy, no one and by no one, I actually mean no one is suggesting that you knew Malcolm was in the city. The last you heard from him was..."

"On Amelia's third birthday," finished Tommy grimly, connecting the dots.

Was Malcolm really that insane?

To kidnap Amelia?

But...

Why?

**Guys, I need some help with this story. I'm struggling with it. And need someone to PM/ review, willing to have a discussion about character/story development. **

**Please lemme know if you're up for the task. I'd appreciate the help.**


	12. Let's Plan

**A big thank you to the wonderful Civilliany for being absolutely brilliant. **

**I appreciate all of you for being so incredibly supportive.**

The hair on the back of Moira's neck stood upright as she took a sharp intake of breath. Her palms were suddenly very clammy at what she'd just heard. Lingering outside the study, she shakily raised a hand to her mouth in fear of letting out a scream.

Not much terrified her, but this... Her grand-daughter's kidnapping brought on a whole new level of terror.

Malcolm was involved, she thought.

A bulb clicked in her head as a number of possibilities danced before her. He was on to her. He was on to them. This was her fault. Her fault.

This wasn't because of Tommy. Or Oliver, for that matter.

This wasn't about Amelia.

This was solely about her- Moira- and she knew it from the bottom of her very core. This was payment for disobeying his orders. This was Malcolm showing his anger at her for not complying to his demands, for not speeding up the process that would ultimately lead to his supposedly grand master plan.

She wasn't supposed to be in contact with him, she thought regretfully, venturing out into the balcony. She stumbled a bit as a gust of chilly wind hit her face and her hair blew around her. She was still shaking.

Guilt poured through every portion of her body. Her family would hate her for deceiving them; for going behind their backs and being secretly in contact with a dangerous man.

She knew what he was capable of.

And it frightened her because she knew Malcolm Merlyn very well. Too well, for her own comfort. One, he was dead serious about carrying out his agenda. Two, family ties didn't matter to him. And three, he was truly twisted.

The sinking of the Gambit was sufficient proof of that. She hadn't been able to prove it but it all her suspicions led to the conclusion Malcolm was responsible for whatever happened to Oliver, Robert and everyone else that'd been on the yacht.

***o*o***

_"What did you do?" Moira let out a scream, uncaring of whether anyone heard her or not. "Answer me, Malcolm. Answer me." She stood face to face with the man in question as he towered over her. _

_"Moira..." he said stoically._

_"Don't," she breathed. "Don't. My son. My husband." Her voice broke. "They're dead."_

_"You're hurting," he said gently, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "It's a lot to deal with but-"  
_

_"You're not fooling anyone!" Moira flinched at his touch._

_"You're talking non-sense. You're grieving and it's just pathetic for you to lash out at me of all people."_

_"Why not you?" She shoved his chest with all her strength. "You're the one who killed them! You killed my family!"_

_Malcolm actually smiled. "You really think that?"_

_"OH I believe that and soon, so will the rest of Starling. I know what you did, Malcolm. Don't you DARE lie to me. I know you and I know you're responsible for this. Robert was on to you and you-"_

_"Your husband's company is already unstable as it is," interjected Malcolm, a mad glint entering his eyes. "I wonder what would happen if you add a scandal to the equation."_

_Moira whitened. "W-what?" _

_"I was thinking that this could be the perfect time for Thea to know that she isn't father-less. Or brother-less, for that matter."_

_"N-no-"_

_"Why not?" Malcolm's smile widened as he flashed her a set of beaming white teeth."In this troubling time, I'm sure your -our-daughter would be ecstatic to know she's got me and Tommy; that everything isn't as dark as it seems to be..." His voice trailed off._

_"No, you can't," Moira pleaded. "She can't know." Her eyes watered. "She'll never recover, Malcolm. Never. Please. Please don't do-"_

_"You know what you have to do," he said in all serious-ness."Keep quiet. And I'll do the same. Do as I say. And your secret is safe with me. Thea won't know anything." _

That was in the past now.

...

But her real concern was as to what she would do next.

Amelia being taken was a message from Malcolm- a code that she had yet to decipher but had a strong feeling that it would come down crashing on her.

***o*o***

Oliver slipped out through the door the moment he knew Felicity and company's attention was occupied elsewhere. He pressed his thumb down against the flat of his phone screen, not only to un-lock it but to attend a call. From an apparently unknown number.

It had to be Merlyn.

"What do you want?" he gritted out, tightly clutching the i-phone in the palm of his hands, ready to crush it into pieces. If only that would help in any way.

"It's been too long, Ollie, my boy," answered the voice smoothly.

"What do you want, Malcolm?" repeated Oliver, trying to level his voice.

He had to remain calm.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend's father?" Malcolm sounded amused.

"You have my daughter... and I want her back. Now."

"Your daughter?" a snort escaped the older man. "They've roped you into believing that bull shit, as well, eh?"

"She's mine," came Oliver's reply as he glared at the wall. Amelia was his. He knew that. "You better hope to God that I'll show you some mercy as I end your life. You better trust me when I say that I will find you and I will not spare you."

"Empty threats won't get you anywhere..."

Now it was Oliver's turn to let out a snort. "I'm not threatening you," he said. "I'm promising you." He hung up, knowing it was useless to speak any further. He knew what to do (and it didn't require tracing back to the caller id's location)

His father's words rang through his head.

_"You need to stop Malcolm even if it kills you in the process, Oliver. He's going to destroy the city and everyone else in it... that son of a bitch won't stop at any cost." _

_"You need to stop him, Oliver."_

_"You need to get him. Take him down, son. That's the first step to undoing..."_

Oliver shook his head, heading back to the room he'd previously exited. "They're calling me down at the station," he said, lying through this teeth. "They've got some queries and I guess I'm the man for that."

"At 1 AM in the morning?" asked Tommy incredulously. "They've got to be shitting!"

Felicity eyed Oliver suspiciously. "I'll go with you," she volunteered, instantly heading over to stand by his side. "I want to go."

"I'd suggest that you stay here," interrupted John. "You're not in any state to leave the house, Felicity. It won't do you any good to go through-"

"Go through what, John?" said Felicity, sarcasm dripping every word as she inched closer to the bodyguard, wagging a finger at him. "It's been a perfect day, you see. My daughter was kidnapped. No biggie. Everything's fine, isn't it?" Her shoulders dropped. "It can't get worse than this. It can't."

"That's why you should stay with me," said Tommy, looking between his friends and John. "Diggle," he turned to John. "You'll go with Oliver, right? Keep us posted?"

John nodded. "Of course," he said.

"You can't go!" burst out Felicity. "We know who it is. We need to stop him. Tell the police what's going on."

"Just leave this to me," were Oliver's departing words as he and John made their move.

***o*o***

"You know where she is?" asked John, hands firmly placed on the steering as he took the car out through the Queen estate gates.

"I've a hunch," replied Oliver.

"A hunch?"

"Yes. A hunch."

"Based on what?" John sounded distrusting. What was this man getting them both into?

"Words from a wise man," answered Oliver, diverting his eyes back on to his gear," and a ledger filled with co-ordinates."

"Where are we headed?"

"To hunt down a sick bastard."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said John under his breath.

"I hope you know what you've signed yourself up for, Diggle." A look passed between the two men. "I'm not particularly a noble person. Which means I have no qualms about doing what needs to be done, even if it means that I'll have my hands wet with blood."

"I get that." He did get it. More than he liked to admit.

***o*o***

Tommy handed his blonde companion a steaming mug of coffee. "Thought you'd need this," he said, loosening his tie as he dropped down next to Felicity.

"Something stronger would've been better," she said, although she accepted the mug, only to keep it in between her hands, not once reaching up to take a sip.

"Fel-"

"I can't breathe, Tommy-" She couldn't focus on anyone or anything, knowing that Amelia was at risk. It was eating her up and she couldn't deal with it. She refused to imagine anything happening to her precious child. The mere thought of a Amelia getting hurt sent her into a flurry of motherly panic. Getting taken away fit in to a whole new category of unimaginable circumstances no one would want to experience. Especially Felicity.

"I know," he said mournfully. "I know."

He loved Amelia as though as he was his own flesh and blood. Cherished her the way a father would treat a beloved daughter. If the past five years had proven anything, it was the fact that Tommy was capable of loving, of growing up and being a man worthy of being a presence in a little girl's life. She was his everything. She'd gotten him through what was the toughest time of his whole life, what with his best friend dying at sea, along with said friend's father (the only father figure Tommy had ever had) dying as well. Laurel's younger sister just added to the death toll.

The older Lance girl's reaction hadn't exactly helped in bringing any of them closure, either.

Putting those thoughts aside, Tommy reached into the front of his shirt, carefully pulling out a small circle pendant that contained a picture of him, Amelia and Felicity.

They were a family or so he liked to think; it had been that way from the moment Felicity discovered she was pregnant.

Even though she didn't know it, Amelia was his rock- his saving grace. One smile from her was enough for him to think he'd done some good in the world- that maybe he wasn't as bad of a person as he'd declared himself to be.

He could vividly remember the day he'd arrived at the Merlyn mansion, only to find a set of documents awaiting him in a corner of the wine cellar. Obviously his father knew him well enough to leave important papers in the place where he'd surely come across them. He remembered the way he'd burst into laughter once he saw the deeds to the house naming him as the new owner, accompanied by signed sheets that suddenly stated that he, Thomas Merlyn, solely owned Merlyn Global.

Hadn't he gotten so drunk that night that he'd forgot to pick Amelia from day-care? Felicity'd had classes to attend, leaving him to attend to his god-daughter's needs the following day and he'd done so, even with a raging headache slash hang over.

***o*o***

_"Gooo tooo sleeep, baby girl," Tommy all but groaned._

_Amelia lay on the top of his chest as he urged the two year old to get some sleep. _

_He needed sleep too, if his pounding head was any indication. Between his night of sordid drinking and mulling over his father's sudden departure (without so much as a goodbye note), he really wasn't in the mood to entertain the kid. He needed...no, he craved sleep and Amelia wasn't making things easier for him. She absolutely detested taking naps._

_That usually made him happy because it meant spending extra time with her but in his current predicament, he really didn't want to deal with anything. Even her. _

_Weren't kids just supposed to eat, sleep and poop? Then again, he'd lived a majority of his years with the exact same routine (with the addition of sex, of course) but it'd been a simple way of existence._

_So much for simplicity. __Child rearing was so much more complicated._

_The tiny blonde toddler blinked at him as she moved up his chest to grab his nose. "Nosey!" she cooed happily._

_"Yes," muttered Tommy. "That's Uncle T's nose and he'd really like to keep it, if ya don't mind."_

_She smiled at him as she let go of his nose and instead chose to reach for his ear. _

_Tommy let out a resigned sigh, tightly shutting his eyes. He'd let her do her own thing while he tried to shut his eyes, trying to get rid of the intensifying throbbing. She'd get tired eventually. Always did. Till then he'd remain awake and alert because c'mon, who'd be irresponsible enough to leave a baby to her own devices for a prolonged period of time?_

_He wouldn't (and that wasn't out of fear of the child's mother)_

_He'd give her an hour._

_In actuality, it took two._

_But when she did tire down, she shifted in to the crook of his neck, using her small hands to make space for herself against him, incoherently mumbling words as he tried to understand what she was saying._

_"Laave you."_

_And for the first time in twenty four hours, Tommy's lips broke into a wide grin, headaches be damned._

***o*o***

"You sure this is it?" questioned John, swiftly removing a gun from his back pocket.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the object.

"I'm a bodyguard," dead panned the other man. "It's standard protocol for me to carry this, Queen. For your safety."

"He's in there," Oliver pointed at the warehouse.

"What makes you say that?"

"Instincts," shrugged Oliver, his arrows in hand. He didn't really have the time to explain everything to Dig, not now at least.

"Amelia's with him?" continued John as he followed Oliver's lead to the back of the building.

"Let's find out."

**Well. What do you think?**

**Review please! **


	13. Trial and Error

_"There's no such thing as morals absolute, son," said Robert, his whole body aching with tiredness as he looked up at Oliver._

_The younger Queen's jaw snapped. "Yeah, only a man with morals would be faithful to his wife," he spurred out venomously._

_"I deserve that," replied Robert almost meekly. "I've always been a shitty husband..." He cleared his throat uneasily. "I know that. You know that. Your mother knows it too." He turned away, angling himself such that his face wouldn't meet Oliver and his accusatory glares. This time around he'd truly fucked up and there was no use denying it. It was his fault they were in this predicament, he thought. Although he was quite sure that there was foul play, he couldn't pin point who was to blame...even though his supposedly close friend and business acquaintance, Malcolm Merlyn's face kept on popping up before him._

_Robert liked to think he was discreet in disclosing his relationships with other women; that maybe, just maybe, he was covert enough in his actions that his wife was in the dark about his ongoing activities. But that was definitely not the case. That would've been an ideal scenario, wouldn't it? Big shot business tycoon having an affair every now and then; a secretary here and there, female business associates and what not._

_Moira knew. And so did Oliver. Thea was too young to know (or care, for that matter)_

_Even if both chose not to comment on his indiscretions, both were aware of what went on during his trips out of the country, long nights at work..._

_Jesus, his own son had been tumbling down that same dark road, thought Robert, not finding the situation funny at all. Well, not that Oliver was married or anything. The boy was what you'd call a commitment phobe- the type who had a string of nameless women warming his bed every other night, every now and then. The longest girlfriend he'd had had lasted for what, two months?_

_Fidelity was certainly a problem even though he wasn't going to point out how hypocritical Oliver sounded at the moment. There was a time and place for everything, after all._

_Most people would've been proud to know that their children were following them and had perhaps inherited their traits...but Robert Queen was not one of them. He'd prayed that Oliver would be different. His son frightened him at times. Between the binge drinking and one night stands, it was like taking a glance back in to his own past. Which was bothersome. And more than slightly concerning for any father (even if said father wasn't the best role model either)._

_But then again Robert had cleaned up his act to an extent and it wasn't like his wife was faithful either. So no harm there, eh? It wasn't like anyone else was being affected or anything. It wasn't like they had two children, or did they?_

_He'd had his doubts when he came across a rather suspicious letter, only to have his suspicions confirmed after sending a private investigator after Moira. The PI had looked into her and had brought him a doisser filled with pictures. Of his wife. At Merlyn Global._

_It didn't take Einstein to figure out what was going on behind his back. Between his wife and supposedly best friend._

_His prayers for Oliver had gone unheard until that one fateful summer when his offspring had been expelled from yet another college. This was the fourth one. A few more and he'd disinherit the not so little shite. But that wasn't the point._

_Enraged, Robert had lashed out on Oliver._

_The twenty two year old had scoffed, rolled his eyes and packed up a duffel bag filled with clothes. Reaching for the keys to his Aston, he'd shook his head at his father while his mother stood on the staircase, looking on in disappointment as a fight unraveled below her._

_Next thing his parents knew was that their oldest child had dialed Tommy Merlyn's number and the two were off, not to be seen for the entirety of the summer._

_After a few weeks, Moira lost count of the amount of pictures she saw in the tabloids. There were some things a mother didn't wish to be privy to and snap shots of her naked son was one of them._

_That was the summer that changed everything._

_It was the summer that Oliver Queen met a snarky young blonde named Felicity Smoak; the same summer Laurel Lance realized she was in love with Tommy Merlyn; the same summer that Tommy Merlyn rented out a football stadium to play ball with a bunch of exotic, long legged models._

_It was a summer to remember, indeed._

_Robert winced._

_"Of all the people you had to choose..." continued Oliver, "Of all the people you could have chosen, you had to chose one that was barely legal." He cringed internally. "You had to choose Sara Lance."_

_Robert exhaled deeply, unable to voice words that could explain or justify what he'd done. But...he had to admit that out of everything that he regretted, he didn't regret his relationship with Sara. It may have been wrong. It may have been immoral and if he'd been a better man, he wouldn't have allowed himself to be seduced to by such a young girl, who was barely a woman, as his son had put._

_Then again, he'd never claimed to be a good man._

_"You were old enough to be her father! She was younger than me- your own son. How could you do this?" Oliver shouted through the silence. "She's dead now and it's all your fault." His breath haggered. Laurel's little sister was dead and no one other than his father was to blame._

_Could Robert really dare to tell Oliver that he loved Sara? That he cared for her in a way that couldn't be explained in mere words? That she made him feel alive again?_

_No._

_He didn't want to be decked- didn't have the energy to withstand one of Oliver's blows._

_The kid could pack a tight punch, from what he had been told by the bodyguard he'd appointed for Oliver a year ago._

_"Oliver, you need to get out of here," whispered Robert, effectively changing the subject as his chest constricted into a series of knots. "I need you to do something once you're back home, safe and sound. I need you to be the man I never was."_

_An image of Sara's lifeless body sprawled out on the deck of the Gambit came before his eyes while an illusion of a teary eyed Moira, holding a young Thea's hand, popped out before him. "I need you to do something big," he pressed on. "I need you to be a catalyst for a change bigger than anything you've ever thought of. I need you to live up to the Queen name. To go beyond who I was and what I did."_

_Oliver's face depicted confusion. "What're you saying?" he asked carefully._

_"You're capable of great things, Ollie...I want you to save Starling." Dipping down to remove a small ledger from the back of his pocket, Robert tossed it over to his son. "Read this." He took a deep breath of air, as the sun shone on them from above. "It contains all that you need to know."_

_"I'm not getting out of this," said Oliver with much conviction._

_"You can't think that way!" shouted Robert. "You're not allowed to give up on your family. Think of all those that need you: your mother, Thea and Felicity, to name a few... Your family needs you and so does your city."_

_"You're insane," expressed Oliver exasperatedly. Maybe the heat was finally getting to the old man. Maybe he was finally lose what little sanity he had left._

_"You can't fail Starling!" Robert's tone became more than slightly aggressive as he shook Oliver by his shoulders. "You're going to go back and you're going to un-do those wrongs that have been carried out and those that are yet to have been carried out-"_

_"Dad-"_

_"Just watch out for trouble," warned Robert, noticing how every single one of his words were settling into Oliver's head. "Malcolm is trouble, do you hear me? He is trouble and I need you to watch out for him. You need to stop him Oliver."_

_"Malcolm?" Oliver's voice expressed incredulity at the thought of his best friend's father being involved in something supposedly dangerous._

_"You need to get him," Robert forced out. "Take him down, son. That's the first step to undoing a series of wrongs."_

_"If you're so sure we're getting out of here alive, then you do it."_

_Robert smiled weakly. "I'm damn sure you're gonna get out of here," he clarified. "You've always been a fighter." His mind reverted back to when Moira had given birth to their sickly, pre-mature son. The kid had lacked strength but he'd made up for it with time, showing his parents how strong he was; how desperately he wanted to live- to survive. "I believe in you."_

_Next, he reached for his gun only to pull the trigger a second later, rendering his son speechless until the reality of the situation set in._

_Oliver let out a strangled cry, fiercely clutching at the book in his hands as he crouched next to his father's body with his eyes watering._

***o*o* **

Oliver and John tread into the warehouse, fully armed. "I'm going to kill Malcolm with my bare hands," announced Oliver seconds before he knocked down the back door, promptly making their presence known to whoever was inside.

"Bare hands, eh?" muttered John under his breath. '_To think I had anger issues.'_

"MALCOLM!" thundered Oliver, his voice echoing through the emptiness of his surroundings. "Show yourself."

A cackle could be heard from the distance as a cloaked figure approached them, arms folded across his chest with an eerily inviting grin on his face. "So, the prodigal son returns," he said almost pleasantly. "Welcome back, my boy." He moved forward as if to open his arms for Oliver.

John raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"Where is she?" demanded Oliver. "Where is she?"

"Now, now, Ollie," Malcolm clapped his hands together. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"You've really lost it, haven't you, old man?" Oliver raised his arrow in Merlyn Sr's direction. "Now, tell me where my daughter is."

Malcolm tilted his head. "You really believe that, don't you?" he said slowly. "You really think she's your daughter? Oh my. This just got interesting."

"I know she is." He trusted Felicity.

"Women have a knack for lying," replied Malcolm, his smile widening. "They lie. About all sorts of things. Everything, in fact. From how much their clothing costs to the paternity of their child. I would know..." His voice trailed off. "I've had my fair share of encounters with such women. The blonde ones are always the worst. Their lies... are almost believable. But smart men like you and me, we don't fall into their traps, do we?" He pointed at himself and then at Oliver. "What if Amelia isn't your daughter? What if Tommy, good ol' Tommy, was messing around with yet another one of your girlfriends? He had a knack for that too, didn't he?"

Oliver all but growled as he marched towards Malcolm. "She isn't here, is she?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Killing me won't provide an answer."

John watched with round eyes as Oliver snapped at the man next to them. He felt his eyebrows hike up into the top of his head as Oliver towered over Malcolm, holding the back of his shirt as he threw the older man against the wall. "I'm going to stop you," Oliver spat, trying to think of the numerous places in the city where Amelia could have been hidden at.

He needed to find her.

Malcolm's casual attitude was indication enough of how he was pretty sure that Oliver wouldn't attempt to kill him as long as Amelia's life was still in his hands. The sicko had thought things through.

"I'd like to see you try, party boy," Malcolm replied seriously, sliding a punch to Oliver's mid-section.

Oliver reacted instantly, just as John rushed to him, grabbing Malcolm by his neck, shoving him higher against the wall. "Where is the little girl?" he demanded.

"Want her back?" he struggled."Deliver this message to Moira..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So, what do you think is going to happen next? I'd love to hear your theories. **


End file.
